Merlin 3 : La fin d'une ère
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Alors que tout semble aller pour le mieux dans le royaume de Camelot, l'attaque inattendue d'un puissant sorcier oblige Merlin à agir aux yeux de tous. A/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Comme d'hab, rien à moi

Parring : Arthur x Merlin (dans une version « Arthur n'est pas un crétin qui comprend rien »)

L'histoire pourrait se placer vers la fin de la saison 2, avant que Morgane ne glisse du coté obscur de la force (de toute façon, elle pourrait bien être absente que ca changerait pas grand chose à l'histoire ^_^'')

Ah ! Et comme trop souvent avec moi, ceci n'est qu'une petite fanfic sans intérêt coté intrigue & co ! (au moins c'est dit ^_-)

Elle fait juste partie d'une longue série de pages écrites durant mes vacances (3 semaines sans télé, le plus souvent au milieu de nulle part, fallait bien s'occuper le soir venu ^-^)

Sinon, mon objectif est d'updater cette histoire-ci tous les deux jours environ, car l'ayant déjà +/- terminée, j'ai « juste » à la recopier ^-^

**

* * *

La fin d'une ère**

**

* * *

Chapitre 1**

La fête du printemps battait son plein au centre de la basse ville de Camelot. Tout y semblait parfait aux yeux d'Arthur. Le soleil et sa douce chaleur était de retour, tandis que les fleurs poussaient à nouveau un peu partout, agrémentant des façades qui s'étaient avérés tristement ternes au plus fort de l'hiver. Le peuple tout entier semblait respirer la joie de vivre ! Et pour cause. Cela faisait des semaines pour ne pas dire des mois qu'aucune exécution n'avait eu lieu sous l'insistance de son père. Il n'y avait eu aucune attaque sournoise de qui que ce soit depuis des lustres. Arthur espérait ardemment que cela dur le plus longtemps possible. Il était bien trop appréciable de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi en approche – du moins à sa connaissance. Mais aussi aucune joute à venir nécessitant un entrainement assidu… Tout était définitivement paisible. Observant à nouveau le ciel bleu, Arthur respira le bon air, heureux du temps clément permettant à tous de profiter des festivités du grand marché et des jongleurs et autres artistes ambulants venu présenter leurs numéros. Personne ne souffrirait du froid ou d'une chaleur excessive, ce jour. Oui, tout était vraiment parfait.

Se promenant d'étale en étale dans les ruelles de sa ville, Arthur rendit chaque salutation qu'il reçut ainsi sur son chemin. Cela faisait tant de bien cette petite bulle de paix dans un quotidien qui n'était guère paisible habituellement…

Même Merlin, son serviteur et ami, semblait particulièrement enjoué depuis quelques temps. Un peu moins maladroit, aussi. Et presque toujours à l'heure dans l'entreprise de ses multiples tâches ! A croire qu'en période de crise, il devait lui aussi gérer mille et une intrigues à la cour pour être si souvent détourné de son but premier en de tels moments.

Le voyant finalement marcher un peu devant lui, Arthur prit plaisir à le voir sourire à tout à chacun. Le suivant sans trop y prendre garde, il réalisa soudain que tous les gens qu'ils croisaient semblaient réellement le connaitre. Et à la différence d'avec lui, ce n'était pas des salutations polis et respectueuses qu'il recevait. Mais bien de chaleureuses étreintes, accompagnées de dizaines et dizaines de remerciements couplés pour la plupart de petits cadeaux glissés dans ses mains ou le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

L'observant avec bien plus d'attention, Arthur alla de surprise en surprise.

Un jeune homme venait d'offrir des fleurs à son serviteur. S'attendant à ce que Merlin les lui refuse, il le vit à l'inverse les prendre de bonne grâce, avant de chuchoter quelques mots au jeune homme. Quelques pas plus loin, c'est en faisant quelque peu l'idiot, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres qu'il s'agenouilla devant une jeune vendeuse de tissus.

- Votre serviteur que je suis, vous prie de bien vouloir recevoir ces quelques fleurs et la douce requête de mon seigneur.

Rien de sa facétie, la jeune femme se pencha sur Merlin pour lui prendre ses fleurs, non sans l'embrasser avec amitié sur sa joue.

- Et qui donc est votre seigneur ? Oh, mon serviteur.

Arthur se surpris à rire de ce petit spectacle qu'ils donnaient. Tous autour d'eux les observait intrigués, personne n'ignorant pour qui Merlin travaillait réellement.

- Votre plus grand soupirant ma Dame. Et sachez qu'il se meurt d'amour pour vous.

Rougissant à l'écoute de ces mots, le jeune homme qui avait donné les fleurs à Merlin approcha de quelques pas. Fixant ses pieds, il n'osait toujours pas regarder sa belle.

Merlin ne semblant pas douter une seconde de leurs sentiments respectifs, n'hésita pas à ajouter quelques jolies phrases poussant par une étrange magie les deux tourtereaux à se positionner l'un face à l'autre. Alors, il sortit de son sac, une petite bourse qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

Réalisant la nature de l'offrande, ce dernier commença à la refuser, mais Merlin toujours souriant ne lui laissa guère le choix. Alors le jeune homme ému par ce qu'il tenait fortement dans ses mains, posa genou à terre avant de faire sa demande en mariage dans les règles de l'art. Bredouillant un oui gorgé d'émotion, la jeune fille tomba dans ses bras, littéralement en larmes. Les gens les entourant applaudirent à la scène, tandis que certains donnaient une étreinte rapide et quelques poignées de main à Merlin.

C'est à cet instant seulement que ce dernier croisa brièvement le regard d'Arthur, réalisant mortifié qu'il venait d'assister à tout son manège. Gêné au plus haut point, il se sentit encore plus maladroits de le voir s'approcher d'eux.

- Alors comme ça tu joues les entremetteurs pour ton nouveau maitre ?

- Sir, je…

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'était plutôt sympathique à voir. D'où venait la bague que tu lui as remise ? Je ne te savais pas si riche pour faire un tel cadeau à un ami.

- Une vielle femme me l'a donné avant-hier. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un ami. Juste de jeunes gens qui se mourraient d'amour sans pour autant arriver à se déclarer depuis des semaines. J'ai pensé qu'un coup de main ne leur ferait pas de mal.

- Et donc, une vieille femme a voulu se marier avec toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour quelle autre raison t'aurait-elle donné cette bague ?

Voyant Arthur rire de ce qu'il prenait pour un bon mot, Merlin roula les yeux au ciel avant de démentir.

- Mais non… J'ai effectué quelques travaux chez elle. Sa maison avait brulé. N'ayant plus de famille, elle n'aurait jamais pu la réparer toute seule. Comme elle tenait absolument à me donner quelque chose en échange, je lui ai dit que peut-être si elle avait une vieille bague sans trop de valeur.

- Le bijou semblait en argent.

- Oui. Quand elle a sut à qui je destinais l'objet, elle m'a confié sa propre bague de fiançailles. Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'a plus de famille. Je pense que ca lui a fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle permettrait à deux cœurs tendres de débuter une belle vie à deux. En plus, j'ai convenu avec le garçon qu'il me rembourserait son prix en prenant soin à son tour de la vieille dame. Ainsi, elle pourra avoir à nouveau un peu de visite.

- Tu es une vraie fille, Merlin. Jamais vu personne avec un tel cœur d'artichaut.

- Hum…

- Merlin !

Voyant un homme s'avancer vers lui, Merlin se sentit à nouveau coincé. Arthur ne semblant pas vouloir s'écarter, il comprit qu'il lui faudrait là encore assumer ce qui allait suivre.

- Encore merci pour ton aide, Merlin ! Sans toi, nous aurions perdu une partie de la récolte. Tiens.

Donnant un grand sac rempli de belles pommes rouges au garçon, l'homme lui tapa virilement dans le dos d'une force qui le fit légèrement bouger.

- Et surtout n'oublie pas de venir nous voir demain soir. Ma femme a hâte de te faire gouter sa tarte aux pommes. Au demeurant, nous te sommes tous reconnaissant de lui avoir appris la recette de ta mère. Elle est bien meilleure que ce que nous devions manger depuis des années.

Riant sans honte au dépend des piètres qualités de cuisinière de sa femme, l'homme repartit aussitôt à son étale.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Oh… un simple villageois habitant près d'ici.

- Et pourquoi un tel cadeau ?

- J'ai… peut-être un peu aidé les gens de son village à finir de récolter leurs fruits avant que l'orage n'éclate, il y a de cela une bonne semaine. Je suppose que toutes ces pommes est leur manière de m'en remercier.

- C'est très généreux de leur part.

- Ce qui tombe surtout très bien, je dois le dire.

- Tu as si faim que ca ?

- Moi, non. Mais les petits…

Ne comprenant pas trop sa réponse, Arthur suivit de quelques pas son serviteur subitement empressé de rejoindre un petit groupe d'enfants. Regroupés à l'ombre d'une grande demeure, et habillés de guenilles, il n'était pas dur de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une petite bande de brigands en culottes courtes.

- Hé ! Jimmy, viens par ici !

Approchant de Merlin à son appel, l'un de ces garnements, le plus âgé certainement, se posta devant lui.

- Prend ça. Et surtout partage les entre vous tous de manière équitable. Tu sais que je le saurais si ça n'est pas le cas. Je tacherais de revenir avec quelque chose d'autre d'ici à demain. Donc qu'on ne vous prenne pas en train de voler les honnêtes commerçants ! Vous savez comme moi, qu'ils ont aussi des familles à nourrir.

Hochant avec le plus grand sérieux la tête, le garçon s'éclipsa, aussitôt suivit de prêt par ses compagnons d'infortune.

- Comment ça « voler » ?

- Ce sont des orphelins. Ils se sont regroupés en bande pour survivre. Mais il ne vol presque plus, à présent ! Alors, je vous en prie, n'envoyez pas vos soldats à leur poursuite. Nous avons vraiment réussi à leur faire comprendre la valeur du bien et du mal.

- J'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi ils trainent dans les rues de Camelot ? Nous avons un orphelinat que je sache !

- Plus depuis longtemps, Arthur. Il a été détruit lors de la dernière attaque du Dragon. Le bâtiment fut complètement détruit et votre père ne l'a jamais remis en service ou fait remplacé par un autre lieu. Ils ont passé l'hiver dans une étable en sortie de la ville. Moi et quelques autres les avons aidés à survivre en les nourrissant. Nous attendions la fin de l'hiver pour les mener dans les villages alentours.

- Pour quoi faire ? Disperser les voleurs un peu partout dans le pays ?

- Bien sur que non ! Nous leur avons à tous trouvé des familles d'accueil. Ils pourront y retrouver un peu de la chaleur d'un foyer et apprendre à travailler la terre pour survivre par eux même.

Arthur allait répondre avec sarcasme. Mais le visage de Merlin, sérieux et emplie de colère à ne pouvoir faire plus pour ces malheureux, l'en empêcha.

- Je dois vous laisser Arthur. Il me faut trouver un outil de précision pour le maréchal ferrant. Il m'a promis de rénover entièrement votre armure si je le lui procurais. Or je connais un marchand qui devrait pouvoir me le procurer contre quelques potions que Gaius m'a appris à faire. Il pourra ainsi les revendre à son prochain marché.

Arthur allait une fois encore essayer de s'exprimer quand une femme de sa connaissance, un peu plus âgée que Merlin, lui sauta littéralement au cou.

- MERCI !

- Dame Élisabeth ?

- Je suis enceinte ! Vous aviez raison ! Je n'étais pas malade. Oh ! Prince Arthur. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Et vous même ?

- Remarquablement bien. Grace à Merlin, il va sans dire. Sans lui, je serais surement morte à cette heure. Il a…

- Non, je… Ma Dame, je ne pense pas que le prince Arthur ait du temps pour…

- Mais si, mais si… Racontez-moi donc les exploits de mon serviteur, Élisabeth.

Gémissant à l'idée d'entendre la jeune lady expliquer avec moult détails leur mésaventure, Merlin fut surpris de ne pas voir Arthur rire à ses dépends. Il y avait pourtant de quoi, quand on savait qu'il avait fini englué dans les marécages pour sauver le chapeau en plume de la jeune femme après qu'elle ait échappé de peu à une noyade certaine sans son intervention.

- Oh, mon époux le chevalier Roland vient d'arriver, je vais le rejoindre. A plus tard au banquet, sir. Merlin, voici le livre que je vous avais promis pour votre jeune élève.

- Merci.

Regardant Arthur, Merlin se sentit poussé à s'expliquer, encore une fois.

- J'apprends à lire à un gamin qui veut devenir capitaine de navire. Dame Élisabeth voulait absolument me remercier, alors j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait lui fournir un livre sur le sujet. Son père est lui même un grand capitaine au long court.

La femme toute en plumes et jupons s'éloignant, Arthur prit enfin le temps d'inspecter son serviteur de toute sa hauteur.

- Depuis combien de temps, tout cela dur, Merlin ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Arthur.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu sembles être venu en aide à toute la population de Camelot !

- Mais non, voyons. Pour la plupart ce n'est vraiment rien. Vous savez, depuis mon arrivée ici, en livrant les potions de Gaius, je croise un tas de personnes ayant besoin de ci ou ca. Alors, je tente juste de les aider, si c'est dans mes compétences.

Ce qui expliquait sans plus aucun doute une grande partie de ses sempiternels retards.

Si Arthur avait toujours sut que Merlin avait un bon fond et un cœur d'or. A ce jour, il réalisait à quel point ce pressentiment était vrai. Des quelques brides de discussion qu'il venait d'entendre l'espace d'une courte demi-heure, il comprenait surtout qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart de bien plus qu'une simple aide ponctuelle pour aider à retrouver un bibelot ou porter un seau d'eau. Il semblait avoir aidé à nourrir une armée entière d'orphelins durant tout l'hiver. Mais aussi aidé à rebâtir la demeure d'une vielle femme, dont la maison avait été brûlée lors d'un combat dont il se souvenait très bien. Aidé aux champs pour éviter que tout ne soit perdu par l'arrivée d'un orage, à la forgerie, appris à cuisiner à une femme, à lire à un enfant pour l'aider à vivre son rêve d'avenir… Sans compter le sauvetage d'une femme de chevalier ou l'assistance d'amoureux en détresse.

Combien d'heure avait-il passé auprès de chacun ? S'il y ajoutait le temps nécessaire aux tâches qu'il lui confiait et qui n'étaient pas si mal exécutées – malgré ses dires et reproches perpétuels – et à celles données par Gaius… Arthur se demandait à quel instant, au juste, Merlin pouvait seulement se reposer quelques minutes.

- M'auriez vous caché une particularité exceptionnelle, Merlin ?

Redoutant d'aller sur ce genre de terrain, Merlin n'osa répondre à la remarque.

- Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi vous me parler, Arthur.

- Je parle que tu ne dois pas suffisamment dormir la nuit pour arriver à faire tout ce que tu sembles avoir réalisé ces derniers mois. Je ne m'étonne plus de te trouver si maigre et chétif, si tu cumules autant de travail sans jamais prendre une seconde pour te reposer et prendre un peu soin de toi. Quand la fête sera terminée, nous allons devoir discuter de tout cela très sérieusement toi et moi. Compris ?

- Il n'y a rien à discuter… « Sir ». Il me semble que je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble pendant mon temps libre.

- Pas si c'est au dépend de ton efficacité !

- Rien n'est jamais fait à vos dépends, Arthur ! Soyez en assurez !

Arthur était sur les nerfs. Merlin comprenait tout de travers. Il voulait faire comprendre à son imbécile de serviteur qu'il devait prendre un peu plus soin de lui-même et moins des autres. Pas l'empêcher de venir en aide à son prochain pour sa seule exclusivité.

- Quoi que tu en penses, nous aurons cette discussion, Merlin. Et tu y participeras, si tu ne veux pas finir au pilori ! Maintenant, rentrons. Je ne veux pas manquer le spectacle qui doit être donné d'ici peu au pied du château.

Il n'était pas si impatient, ayant déjà vu des centaines de spectacles à l'occasion des banquets organisés par son père depuis son enfance. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien pour Merlin. Aussi, espérait-il ainsi, lui donner l'occasion de reprendre gout à la fête, malgré leur échange un peu vif. Finalement amusé par la moue boudeuse de Merlin, Arthur s'approcha de lui pour lui chiffonner les cheveux. Il aimait particulièrement renouveler ce geste ces derniers temps. Il lui permettait d'être assez proche et tactile sans que cela ne semble inapproprié à leur rang respectif.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cour du château pour assister avec tant d'autres au numéro d'acrobatie périlleux proposé par des saltimbanques arrivés la veille pour les divertir, quand un cri surgit non loin d'eux.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir quand une pluie virulente de feu vint subitement s'abattre sur Camelot.

A suivre…

Mouais. Rien de bien passionnant sur cette première partie... Mais bon, j'avais besoin de « planter » le décors p


	2. Chapter 2

Grand merci pour vos rev. Ca fait chaud au cœur autant de retour O_O (c'est peut-être pas tant pour certain, mais je n'y suis plus du tout habitué moi ^_^'')

Enfin, du coup, plus que jamais je me dis que je ne serais pas à la hauteur de vos attentes u_u

Mais bon. Ce soir, encore une fois, faute de trouver mieux à la Tv, je me re-re-regarde une énième diffusion de la saison 1, via Nrj12. Et me suis donc dit, qu'il était temps de relire la suite de cette fanfic pour vous la publier enfin ^-^. La suite d'ici jeudi, si tout va bien !

**

* * *

La fin d'une ère**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2**

Arthur et Merlin arrivaient finalement dans la cour du château pour assister avec tant d'autres au numéro d'acrobatie d'une troupe de saltimbanques quand un cri surgit non loin d'eux.

Personne n'eut alors le temps de réagir quand une pluie virulente de feu vint subitement s'abattre sur Camelot.

Par reflexe, Arthur leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel à la recherche d'un Dragon - seul être de sa connaissance capable d'établir un tel déchainement d'horreur. Mais il ne vit rien. Ce qui ne semblait pas si surprenant. Après tout, ils étaient censés avoir tué le dernier dragon des mois plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce… ?

Le feu progressant à une vitesse folle en tout lieu de la ville, les gens de Camelot se précipitèrent vers les points d'eau pour former une chaine vouée à éteindre les incendies. Mais fusant de toute part, il semblait impossible de stopper un seul des dizaines de foyers les entourant.

Cherchant tout autant la raison d'une telle attaque, Merlin trouva plus vite l'explication !

Non loin d'eux, plus en retrait, un homme habillé d'une longue tunique noir dégageait une énergie sans nom. Le voyant psalmodier des incantations, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Un sorcier les attaquait !

Souhaitant le stopper avant qu'il n'inflige plus de dégâts, Merlin profita de la panique ambiante pour essayer d'agir. Levant sa main vers l'individu, il murmura à son tour un sort voué à repousser leur attaquant. Mais sentant sa magie s'intensifier, l'homme se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Si Merlin pouvait ressentir qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Il n'était pas surpris qu'il en soit de même dans le sens inverse.

Comprenant parfaitement ce que le gamin s'apprêtait à faire, l'homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour envoyer toutes ses flammes en sa direction.

Arthur avait retrouvé presque tous ses chevaliers, venus vers lui pour prendre ses instructions. Il redirigeait chacun d'entre eux en des postes établis pour mieux encadrer les villageois et ainsi tenter de venir à bout de plusieurs feux à la fois, quand il vit une bourrasque de flammes se diriger avec force sur un Merlin étonnement statique. Pour quelqu'un l'ayant secondé dans les pires batailles, il avait bien choisi son moment pour se figer d'horreur.

- Merlin ! Attention !

Si Merlin avait vu l'attaque et était prêt à la recevoir pour mieux la renvoyer. Il n'avait pas prévu la réaction du prince venu le pousser au plus mauvais moment. Le faisant tomber au sol pour lui éviter toute rencontre avec le feu, Arthur avait de fait pris les flammes de plein fouet.

- NONNNN !

Choqué à la vision du prince Arthur dont les vêtements s'embrasaient à une vitesse folle, Merlin réagit cette fois-ci sans plus aucune prudence, poussé par son seul instinct du combat.

D'un simple souffle, il stoppa dans la seconde toutes les flammes brulant Arthur. Suite à quoi, il hurla au ciel des mots d'une violence rare à trois reprises, générant ainsi un orage aussi magique que les flammes les ayant attaqués. Aussitôt, une pluie drue s'abattue sur eux, tandis que d'un énième cri il fit éclater des éclairs. L'homme les ayant attaqués, lui renvoyant de véritables boules de feu, Merlin n'eut d'autre choix que d'agir comme par le passé avec Nimueh. Appelant à lui toute sa magie, il fit en sorte que l'un de ses éclairs vienne à bout de leur attaquant.

L'individu à terre, littéralement calciné, Merlin sut qu'ils en étaient définitivement débarrassés. Trempé jusqu'à l'os, il fut tout autant rassuré de voir le feu ayant prit dans la ville tout entière s'éteindre rapidement. Ignorant encore les visages stupéfaits de ceux présents à ses cotés, il repéra le corps brulé d'Arthur gémissant de douleur, comme il entendit les pleurs d'une fillette tout aussi gravement brulée au visage. Deux blessés parmi tellement d'autres…. Comment pourrait-il laisser tous ces gens jusqu'alors si innocents et paisibles souffrir des malfaçons de ce sorcier venu à eux dans le seul but de les détruire ? Qu'il soit venu pour se venger de la politique d'Uther ou pour se mesurer à Emrys que tout être magique savait dorénavant présent en ce lieu, il ne pouvait rester sans réagir. Il devait les aider, les soigner… Ignorant encore tout des charmes curatifs, c'est de nouveau par pur instinct qu'il sentit les mots s'écouler naturellement de ses lèvres. S'il ne pouvait les soigner à proprement parler, il devait pouvoir ôter le feu des brulures, telle une matière à extraire avant d'être décomposée ou digérée. Gaius n'aurait alors plus qu'à soigner les blessures obtenues indirectement par ce feu. Un peu à l'image de la jambe cassée du forgeron sur qui un toit venait de s'écrouler.

Hurlant de toutes ses forces sa volonté d'ôter de tout Camelot le feu présent en chacun de ses habitants, il renouvela de nouveau trois fois son incantation, se brisant complètement la voix dans son action. Alors soudain, il sentit sa magie bouillir au plus profond de lui, exécutant à bien sa volonté.

Dans un silence de mort, les yeux toujours brulant d'or, il observa enfin tout autour de lui. Si les gens étaient figés de stupeurs à son égard, plus personne n'hurlait de douleur, plus personne ne brulait vif. Non loin de lui, il vit la petite fille en pleure, les joues à nouveau roses mais dénuées de toute cloque due aux brulures. Même Arthur ne semblait plus souffrir de son dos jusqu'alors en feu. L'expression de son visage, en revanche, était illisible. Impossible pour Merlin de deviner ce qu'il pouvait penser à la vue de son serviteur usant de magie devant tout Camelot. Sûr qu'il ne devait pas encore croire qu'un idiot aussi maladroit que lui ait pu réussir à lui cacher un tel secret.

Détournant ses yeux d'Arthur, Merlin réalisa avec peine qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de mourir avec sa dernière incantation. Car alors que ses jambes l'abandonnaient lâchement, l'obligeant à tomber rudement sur ses genoux, il vit le roi venir à lui d'un pas alerte. Ne doutant plus qu'il ait assisté à tout ou partie de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, Merlin le laissa hurler sa sanction. La seule et unique jamais dictée sur Camelot en pareilles occasions.

xxxxxxx

Arthur ne savait plus s'il était dans un rêve ou la réalité. Tout était allé si vite. D'abord ces flammes de l'enfer qui brulaient tous sur leur passage. Puis Merlin qui manquait de se faire bruler vif. S'il avait tenté de sauver son serviteur, au prix de blessures d'une douleur insoutenable. Ce qui avait suivi, lui avait prouvé l'inutilité totale de son geste.

Merlin – Dieu seul savait comment – avait hurlé des mots dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue, produisant à l'évidence par ces seuls cris la création d'une pluie d'une densité suffisante pour tout éteindre. N'y croyant pas, il dut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence quand peu après, suite à un nouvel hurlement du jeune homme d'une intensité effroyable, le miracle se produisit. En l'espace d'un battement de paupière, toutes les brulures avaient disparues de son corps. Que ce soit pour lui ou tous les autres, il n'y avait eu soudain, ni cicatrice, ni douleur.

Observant avec stupéfaction son serviteur, Arthur le vit tout aussi subitement s'effondrer à terre. S'il était bien responsable de la pluie et de la disparition de toutes les brulures, ces deux miracles venaient de lui ôter toutes ses forces.

Souhaitant aller vers lui pour le soutenir et obtenir au passage quelques explications sur ses capacités magiques indéniables, Arthur entendit avant qu'il ne le vit, la voix glaciale de son père.

- Gardes ! Arrêtez cet homme ! Il est accusé de sorcellerie. Sa force et ses capacités n'étant plus à démontrer au vu du nombre de témoins de son forfait, je le condamne à mort. Il sera exécuté dans deux jours sous le supplice du feu !

Arthur fut tout aussi statufié par cette annonce que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre peu avant.

Comment son père pouvait-il brandir une telle sanction à l'encontre de l'homme qui venait de sauver tout Camelot au détriment de sa propre vie, de son propre secret ?

- Gardes ! Saisissez-vous de lui !

Ne pouvant désobéir aux ordres du roi, deux hommes de la garde royale s'approchèrent avec précaution du jeune homme complètement immobile et muet. Ils ne savaient comment il pourrait réagir après avoir fait preuve de tant de puissance. Mais épuisé, Merlin ne sut que gémir doucement quand ils le saisirent par les bras pour le relever. Prenant garde de ne pas le malmener, les deux hommes l'entrainèrent tout doucement vers les cellules du château.

Merlin était à peine conscient quand ils le soulevèrent. Sachant qu'ils n'agissaient que sur ordre, il ne tenta pas une seconde de leur compliquer la tâche. En aurait-il seulement eut la force ? Se laissant faire, il apprécia plutôt leurs efforts indéniables pour le soutenir et l'aider à progresser sans heurts jusqu'au cachot.

Si Arthur fut glacé à l'annonce de la sanction de son père, il fut en revanche rassurer de voir que les gardes n'avaient pas profité de la situation pour malmener son ami. Les voyant au contraire, s'éloigner doucement et sans brusquerie, il s'approcha aussitôt du roi pour qu'il accepte de l'épargner. Merlin n'avait-il pas fait preuve de la plus grande bravoure en venant au secours de tous à son propre détriment ?

- Père vous ne pouvez…

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre Arthur ! Ce garçon est dangereux. Non seulement, il possède la magie, mais il nous a menti pendant deux longues années avant de l'exercer aux yeux de tous.

- Il a sauvé Camelot des flammes !

- Et plus exactement, d'un sorcier malveillant, mon seigneur ! ajouta Gaius

Se tournant vers Morgane et le médecin venus les rejoindre, Uther observa dans la direction indiquée. Un homme s'y trouvait, à l'évidence littéralement foudroyé.

- J'ai vu Merlin combattre cet homme qui lançait des flammes dans toute la ville. Précisa Morgane. Sachant qu'Uther n'oserait jamais l'accuser de mensonge.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas Merlin qui a mit feu à la ville avant d'être stoppé par cet inconnu ?

- Vous ne pouvez penser cela, père ! Merlin ne ferait jamais ça. Sans compter que tout Camelot a été témoin de l'attaque de cet homme avant qu'ils ne combattent.

- Peu m'importe. Il sera tué comme le veut les lois de Camelot. Ce jeune homme a vécu suffisamment longtemps ici pour savoir se qu'il risquait à rester et agir comme il l'a fait. Fin de la discussion.

- Père !

- J'ai dis silence ! Je vais de ce pas voir ce sorcier pour lui faire avouer ses fautes.

- Alors permettez-moi au moins de vous accompagner.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très indiqué.

- Je vous en prie. Comme vous l'avez souligné, Merlin nous a, à tous, menti. J'aimerais entendre au moins des excuses de sa part avant que vous ne le soumettiez à la question.

Uther sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Arthur ne doutait pas qu'il n'était pas vraiment crédible dans sa demande. Tout le monde connaissait à ce jour son attachement pour son serviteur et ami qui lui avait si souvent sauvé la vie. Mais il n'avait guère le choix. C'était là, sa seule excuse valable pour voir Merlin avant sa libération. Restait à savoir par la suite si cette dernière serait ordonnée par le roi lui-même, ou le fait d'une évasion en bon et due forme.

Obtenant finalement le droit d'accompagner son père, Arthur frissonna à l'entrée des cachots. C'était une chose que d'aller voir un assassin ou l'ennemi du trône ayant provoqué douleur et mort sur son passage. Il était plus difficile de savoir que la seule personne présente à ce jour entre ces murs était un jeune homme foncièrement bon, enfermé pour le seul crime d'avoir sauver la vie d'innombrable hommes et femmes grâce à la maitrise de la magie.

Approchant de la cellule où un chevalier les menait, Arthur réprima un haut de cœur. Les lieux étaient pires qu'à son dernier passage. La cellule sombre présentait des murs noirs, en certains endroits moisie par une trop forte humidité. Le sol était lui couvert d'une paille infestée de vermines, à l'image de la paillasse où reposait un Merlin tremblant. Ce dernier toujours inconscient, Uther n'eut guère de choix.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il réussit à le faire parler ?

- Non, sir. Il est ainsi depuis que nous l'avons trainé jusqu'ici.

- Bien. Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher dès l'instant où il se réveille. Je souhaite pouvoir le confronter au plus vite.

- Ce sera fait selon vos désirs, sir.

Jetant un dernier regard au corps du sorcier, Uther cru bon d'ajouter.

- Inutile de dire que je le souhaite dénué de vivre et de soins. Il ne serait pas bon de préjuger de sa faiblesse. Un Sorcier de sa puissance est un trop grand danger pour Camelot. Mais je souhaite trop ardemment entendre de sa bouche l'ensemble de ses exactions pour le tuer avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience.

Se détournant finalement de cette dépouille presque misérable au regard de la puissance qu'il avait démontré plus tôt, Uther sortit des cachots suivi de près par son fils.

De nouveau dans la cours, Arthur évita sciemment d'évoquer l'idée même de faire venir Gaius pour soigner Merlin, aux regards des dernières paroles de son père. A l'inverse, il s'en éloigna pour se rendre vers les écuries. Il espérait ainsi faire croire au roi qu'il souhaitait s'isoler pour réfléchir en chevauchant sa dernière acquisition. Pour autant, dès que son père entra dans le château, le prince fit demi-tour pour courir chez le vieil homme au plus vite. Il était hors de question de laisser plus longtemps Merlin sans soin.

Alors qu'il approchait de la porte du médecin, Arthur vit l'un de ses chevaliers s'y engouffrer en catimini. Ne pouvant trop se faire voir de ce coté du palais après les ordres données par son père, il s'approcha seulement de la porte, écoutant distraitement la demande du visiteur.

- Gaius, pourriez-vous me procurer une potion pour dormir ? Je fais de mauvais rêves actuellement et cela ne peut plus durer…

Arthur fut surpris de cette requête. De mémoire, jamais le chevalier de Fourrier n'avait évoqué avoir des nuits difficiles. Lui laissant son intimité, Arthur attendit de la voir sortir avant d'entrer à son tour dans l'antre du médecin.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas hors de l'alcôve d'où il patientait, qu'un second chevalier entra à son tour, non sans échanger un regard complice avec celui en sortant. Écoutant de nouveau à la porte, Arthur entendit que ce dernier réclamait cette fois-ci une forte potion pour soigner les poussés de fièvre pour l'un de ses bons amis.

De plus en plus interloqué par leur attitude, Arthur abandonna l'idée de parler au médecin pour suivre ce chevalier. Un choix qu'il confirma d'autant plus quand il comprit que ce dernier repartait étrangement vers les cachots.

Le suivant à distance pour ne pas se faire repérer, Arthur réalisa qu'il se rendait même jusqu'aux cellules.

De retour à l'entrée des cachots, Arthur entendit dès lors des hurlements tout simplement inhumains. Reconnaissant sans mal l'origine de cette voix éraillée par les cris, il n'eut aucun doute. Cela venait de Merlin ! Le sang glacé à l'idée qu'on puisse le torturer suite aux consignes du roi pour lui faire avouer tout et n'importe quoi, Arthur ne chercha plus à rester discret. Il se précipita dans les geôles ! Ignorant ses hommes tentant par tous les moyens de le stopper dans sa progression, il progressa en courant jusqu'à la cellule quittée un peu plus tôt pour découvrir que Merlin ne s'y trouvait plus. Entendant à nouveau ses hurlements de douleur en provenance de la cellule voisine, Arthur s'y rendit tout aussi vite pour y découvrir l'impensable. Nul doute que cette fois-ci, il ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce genre de scène.

Très loin de la séance de torture qu'il s'imaginait, il fit face à une cellule totalement méconnaissable. Le sol était cette fois-ci entièrement couvert d'une large couche de paille fraiche. Sur la paillasse, un épais matelas avait été confectionné avec cette même paille associée à des couvertures qu'il savait appartenir au dortoir des chevaliers en apprentissage. Là, reposait un Merlin inconscient et à l'évidence perdu dans un cauchemar sanglant. A ses pieds, un jeune chevalier imbibait un linge d'une eau claire pour tenter d'apaiser la fièvre du garçon. Plus loin se trouvait une cruche d'eau, du pain frais, quelques fruits et les potions réclamés plus tôt par ses chevaliers à Gaius.

S'approchant plus lentement de Merlin, Arthur vit que sa tête reposait sous une couverture pliée tandis qu'une autre le couvrait chaudement.

L'entendant approcher le jeune chevalier au chevet du sorcier se redressa vivement.

- Sir ?

Sa surprise n'était pas feinte. Son angoisse à se savoir en tort, non plus. Il n'y avait aucun doute à cette image que ses chevaliers s'étaient bel et bien ligués pour prendre soin de son jeune serviteur.

- Si je comprends bien. Vous l'avez déplacé le temps de la visite du roi.

A cet instant, il ne pouvait penser au roi comme étant son père.

Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient nier leur action, le chevalier Léon venu les rejoindre prit sur lui d'acquiescer d'un air grave.

- Une sentinelle surveille à tout instant l'entrée des cachots pour nous permettre de le déplacer si le roi s'apprêtait à revenir.

- Alors… A aucun moment vous ne l'aviez enfermé dans cette cellule sordide ?

L'homme se contenta de confirmer une nouvelle fois l'affirmation du prince.

- C'est exact. Mais sir…

- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus.

- Mais…

- Silence, j'ai dit !

N'osant pas plus le contredire, l'homme se tut. Arthur allait à son tour exprimer le fond de ses pensées quand un nouveau hurlement les interrompit. Se rapprochant de Merlin, il questionna son infirmier improvisé.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Il semble plongé dans un cauchemar sans fin où il est consumé par le feu. D'abord, il gémit doucement, implorant la pitié. Puis il hurle de souffrance jusqu'à « sa mort ». Après quoi, ca recommence. C'est déjà la seconde fois depuis que nous l'avons installé ici. Nous avons pensé à demander de l'aide à Gaius. Mais le roi ayant refusé qu'on lui procure le moindre soin…

- …Vous avez décidé de faire croire à Gaius que les potions demandés étaient pour vous-même ou un « ami ».

- Oui, Prince Arthur.

- Je vois...

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps l'agonie de son ami, Arthur prit place à son chevet.

- Mon père ne descendra pas ici avant demain, si personne ne vient l'informer de son réveil. Alors que quelqu'un aille chercher au plus vite Gaius pour l'amener ici. L'homme considère Merlin comme son fils. Il donnerait sa vie pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ses côtés au moment où il a le plus besoin de lui.

- Mais le roi…

- Le roi n'en saura rien, car personne ne lui en parlera. A présent, pressez-vous !

Ayant élevé la voix pour les faire réagir, Arthur jugea qu'il en avait assez dit. Se concentrant à présent sur Merlin, il prit le tissu déposé sur son front pour l'imbiber à nouveau d'eau fraiche.

L'entendant à présent gémir dans son inconscience, Arthur tenta de le rassurer un peu en lui murmurant quelques paroles de réconforts.

- Pitié, pas le feu. Pitié seigneur, non !

- Chuttt… Merlin. Tout va bien. Tu ne brules pas. Il n'y a pas de feu autour de toi.

- Arthur ?

- C'est moi. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

- Croyez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas... Mais les flammes… Elles allaient tout détruire. Tout le monde allait mourir. Vous étiez déjà brulé, blessé, presque mort…

- Chutttt…

- Pardon Arthur, pardon…

- Chuttt…

- Pitié, non…Ne mettez pas le feu, Arthur. Tout mais pas le feu. Nonnnnnn !

Ne sachant que faire, Arthur assista à tour, totalement impuissant à la « mort » du jeune homme. Ses membres convulsaient sous des cris d'agonie avant qu'il ne commence à suffoquer littéralement comme s'il s'asphyxiait d'un trop plein de fumé.

Arthur cru qu'il l'avait réellement perdu, quand Merlin reprit brutalement une bouffé d'air. Alors il sembla recommencer son cauchemar de son début. C'est à cet instant que Gaius les rejoint.

- Gaius ! Vous voilà enfin !

- Le chevalier Léon m'a expliqué ce qui lui arrivait pour que j'apporte les potions les plus appropriées. Mais si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse y faire grand chose.

- Il cauchemarde sans fin.

- Ma théorie est que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Au vu de ce à quoi nous avons pu assister, je pense qu'il a voulu supprimer les brulures de tous les blessés de Camelot. Or, à ma connaissance, Merlin ne connait encore aucun charme curatif. Il a donc dû se résoudre à capturer toutes ces brulures dans sa magie.

- Capturer ?

- D'une certaine manière, oui. Si bien qu'à présent, sa magie doit se trouver consumé par tout ce feu absorbé en elle, au point qu'elle doit bouillir jusqu'à l'en bruler de l'intérieur.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour que cela cesse ?

- Malheureusement, rien. Si j'ai eu des bases de magie par le passé. Je suis à mille lieux de maitriser une centième de ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure. La seule chose à notre portée est d'essayer de rafraichir sont corps au maximum, pour l'aider à assimiler toute cette chaleur qui le consume.

- Comme avec un bain glacé ?

- Non. Il ne serait pas aisé d'installer une baignoire dans les cachots sans que cela ne parvienne aux oreilles d'Uther. L'enfouir sous des linges glacés devrait suffire.

- Je peux essayer de faire venir de la glace des montagnes. Mais cela prendra un temps fou.

- Là encore, cela pourrait être inutile. Du moins… si vous me permettez de nous en passer.

Comprenant la question, Arthur hocha la tête, lui donnant par ce geste tout droit d'user de magie pour le bien de Merlin. Au point où ils en étaient…

Il assista stupéfait aux murmures du vieil homme qui plongeant la couverture de laine dans une bassine d'eau, la ressortie presque rigide de glace.

- Je ne sais plus faire que ce genre de tour.

- C'est déjà beaucoup, Gaius. Merci pour lui.

- Vous savez bien que je ferais tout, jusqu'à donner ma vie, pour cette tête de pioche.

- Je sais.

Souriant quelque peu à sa réponse, Arthur se releva du sol tout en serrant avec compassion l'épaule du médecin. S'il ne disait pas les mots, il n'en pensait pas moins pour autant. Merlin avait prit une telle place en leur vie… A tel point que pas une seconde encore, il n'avait pu envisager que la révélation de sa magie puisse changer quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il pensait du jeune homme.

Laissant Merlin aux bons soins du médecin, Arthur les quitta quelques instants pour rejoindre ses chevaliers. Maintenant que le plus critique semblait derrière eux, il se devait de leur signifier le fond de sa pensée sur leur comportement de ces dernières heures.

Comme s'ils avaient compris qu'Arthur avait attendu l'arrivée de Gaius pour venir leur parler, tous ses hommes l'attendaient à la sortie des cachots. A cette image, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils faisaient-là cause commune pour l'action d'une poignée d'entre eux.

- Messieurs ! Ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure… pour venir au secours de Merlin trop épuisé pour se défendre seul face aux accusations déraisonnables de notre roi... Je… Je ne saurais en dire…

Prenant, une bouffée d'air frais, Arthur se lança finalement. Il était bien décidé à leur faire comprendre toute l'importance de leur geste.

- Sachez donc que par vos actions de trahison vous avez été à mes yeux… de fiers représentants de l'ordre de la chevalerie que je souhaite instaurer à Camelot. Quoi qu'en pense mon père – notre roi – j'estime qu'un homme de bien n'a pas à être traité comme un vulgaire assassin pour la seule raison qu'il a employé la magie en ces terres.

Arthur réalisa que par ses paroles, il désavouait définitivement l'autorité de son père devant ses hommes qui n'étaient pas moins que lui au service du roi.

- Merlin est un ami précieux. Certainement, le meilleur que j'ai pu avoir, à ce jour. Cela vous choquera peut-être que je dise cela d'un simple serviteur. Mais j'imagine que vous n'avez pas plus agit de la sorte sans raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous. Je vous en suis réellement reconnaissant.

Les voyant tous silencieux, face à lui, Arthur réalisa finalement qu'ils n'en attendaient peut-être pas tant. Mais peu importait. Il ne pouvait les laisser croire plus longtemps qu'il n'était pas en accord avec leur récente position.

A présent, seul l'avenir récent lui indiquerait s'il avait fait-là le bon choix quant à sa prise de position...

A suivre…

Pour ceux qui trouvent qu'Arthur réagit trop bien, c'est que j'opte pour une version où il n'y a pas plus de raisons qu'après 2ans de loyaux services Merlin lui paraisse subitement comme un traitre félon pour cette seule « révélation ». Pour autant, il n'a pas encore vraiment eu le temps de s'exprimer sur la question, donc bientôt vous saurez le pourquoi de sa réaction si magnanime p


	3. Chapter 3a

Si cette fic n'est pas une one shot, je ne l'ai pas pour autant beaucoup poussé dans sa construction ^_^'' Du coup, j'espère quand même que cette suite répondra à vos attentes. Vous allez me dire que je me prends trop la tête, mais vos retours me stress un max, de crainte de décevoir vu le manque complet d'originalité de cette petite bleuette ^_^''

**

* * *

La fin d'une ère**

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Partie 1**

De retour près de Merlin, Arthur s'imposa plus qu'il ne se proposa pour remplacer Gaius pour la nuit. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée avant l'exécution de la sentence ordonnée par son père. Une seule petite journée pour organiser son évasion. Mais il souhaitait avant tout pouvoir parler avec un Merlin éveillé. Il devait absolument s'expliquer sur cette histoire de magie !

Le feu de l'action enfin derrière lui – jeu de mot mis à part – Arthur ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la révélation du jour.

Merlin connaissait la magie ! Et au vu de sa démonstration, il était plutôt doué.

L'avait-il appris à Camelot depuis son arrivée ?

Cela lui semblait totalement insensé et déraisonnable au possible. Mais après toutes les attaques magiques qu'ils avaient affrontées ces deux dernières années, il pouvait au moins comprendre le pourquoi de cette démarche suicidaire. Se sachant trop faible pour prendre les armes à l'image des chevaliers, Merlin avait du chercher à se tourner vers un art plus à sa porté. Seigneur… Il n'y avait bien que lui d'assez fou pour violer les lois de Camelot et ainsi risquer sa vie dans l'unique but de vouloir les protéger de leurs ennemis possédant la magie. Mais depuis combien de temps s'était-il ainsi lancé dans son apprentissage ? Et plus inquiétant, qui la lui enseignait ? Leur dernière rencontre avec les Druides datait déjà de plusieurs mois et aucun d'entre eux ne subsistait à Camelot.

Cela ne pouvait être Gaius. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était plus apte à faire plus que de simples balbutiements de magie élémentaire.

Mais alors qui ?

Ce n'était pas comme si son serviteur avait tant d'amis en dehors du vieil homme et de Gwen.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Lancelot ?

Ils avaient eu l'air de bien s'entendre avant que l'aspirant chevalier ne soit dans l'obligation de quitter Camelot pour échapper à la haine de son père. Mais autant Lancelot était doué avec les armes, autant Arthur ne l'imaginait vraiment pas maitriser la sorcellerie.

Alors quoi… ?

Soupirant lourdement, Arthur laissa ses yeux errer sur le corps immobile de son ami.

On pouvait vouloir sauver tout à chacun des sorciers maléfiques. Mais à quoi bon, si à terme, la magie vous transformait en l'un de ces individus malfaisants ?

- Merlin. Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris que plus la magie employée est puissante et plus elle risque de pervertir ceux qui la pratiquent ?

Le voyant gémir dans son sommeil, toujours en proie à la fièvre, le prince renouvela les linges humides pour l'imprégner un peu plus de l'eau glacée créée par Gaius.

Si leur solution était assez simpliste, elle n'en fonctionnait pas moins. Les cauchemars avaient enfin disparus. Si Merlin ne rêvait plus de sa mort par le supplice du feu, il n'en restait pas moins délirant, ne cessant toujours pas de murmurer ses suppliques. Paraissant toutefois reprendre un semblant de conscience, Merlin le fixa subitement avec intensité, alors que ses mains tremblantes recherchaient le contact.

- Arthur ! Je ne vous aurais jamais fait de mal.

Arthur le savait bien. Pas une seconde, il n'avait crains quoi que ce soit de Merlin. On ne risquait pas deux années durant sa vie en de multiples aventures avec la seule personne qui partageait votre intimité sans connaître le fond de son cœur. Merlin pouvait avoir des secrets, il n'en était pas moins transparent dans ses sentiments le concernant.

Si Arthur savait qu'il était toujours plongé dans un état de semi-délire, il décida quand même de lui répondre dans une veine tentative que cela puisse le calmer un peu et lui permettre d'en apprendre plus.

- Je sais, Merlin. Je sais… Mais pourquoi as-tu voulu apprendre la magie ? D'autant plus ici ! A Camelot !

- Toujours eu la magie en moi…

- Toujours ?

A cette réponse dite si naturellement, Arthur n'en eu lui que plus de questions et d'incompréhensions. Merlin avait toujours eu la magie ? Comment était-il possible que ce détail gros comme une montagne lui ait échappé à ce point ? Ils étaient toujours si proches…

- Il m'est difficile de te croire, Merlin. Mais si c'est vrai. Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ?

- Gaius m'en empêchait. Trop compliqué… Uther…

Évidemment. A son arrivée, Gaius – s'il savait pour sa magie – avait du le mettre en garde et lui faire promettre de ne jamais en parler à quiconque pour son propre bien… Il supposait qu'on devait assimiler assez vite des habitudes de camouflage quand sa survie en dépendait.

- D'accord. Mais maintenant que le secret a été levé, je souhaite vraiment en savoir plus sur tout ça, Merlin.

Discutant la nuit durant, Arthur profita de son état basculant de la cohérence au délire complet pour en apprendre le plus possible sur cette face cachée de son serviteur. Il l'avait si bien dissimulé durant ces deux longues années. Il découvrit ainsi toute la vérité sur ce qu'ils avaient partagés depuis son arrivée à Camelot. [1]

- Merlin… Réalises-tu seulement que tu aurais pu mourir des dizaines de fois, en agissant de la sorte ?

- Pas important… Seul compte vous protéger... Je dois vous protéger... C'est mon rôle, mon destin !

Arthur ne cessait d'être stupéfait par ses réponses toujours si sincères et empruntes de force quand elles le concernaient. Avec toute sa puissance magique, parce qu'un dragon le lui avait prédit, il s'était mis en tête de le protéger au péril de sa propre survie. Tout cela en plus d'exécuter ses ordres, les tâches confiés par Gaius et tout ce qu'il faisait pour aider chaque personne croisant son chemin.

- Tu es si puissant et doté d'un cœur si grand. C'est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas déjà fait tué avec une telle combinaison.

Fatigué et affamé, Arthur finit par diner du plateau laissé aux pieds de Merlin avant de s'assoupir quelques heures. Il devait garder toute son énergie pour la journée de demain qui s'apprêterait à être riche en évènements.

xxxx

Arthur était finalement tombé dans un sommeil léger, quand Merlin s'éveilla subitement en sursaut au petit matin.

- Arthur ?

- Merlin ?

Ayant répondu par pur réflexe, c'est les yeux à moitié fermés et le dos douloureux qu'Arthur se redressa tout aussi vivement à l'écoute de son nom. Devant lui, Merlin se battait avec ses couvertures en des gestes frénétiques.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pardon ! Je suis en retard.

- Tu es quoi… ?

Réalisant alors seulement que Merlin se croyait tout simplement dans sa chambre, subissant une visite de « courtoisie » de son prince pour ne pas être venu plus tôt à lui, Arthur gémit doucement.

- Merlin…. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Mais…

- Chutttt…

Se laissant doucement recoucher sur sa paillasse glacée, Merlin réalisa enfin où il se trouvait. Une cellule dans l'un des cachots du château. Ne prenant pas vraiment conscience de la main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussi vite et fixer Arthur. A la lueur emprunte de douleur et de culpabilité brulant littéralement dans ses prunelles, Arthur comprit aussi vite qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs des dernières heures. Juste ceux de son combat magique aux yeux de tous Camelot.

- Arthur. Dites-moi que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

- Non.

- Je…

- Chuttt…

- Mais….

- Je sais Merlin. Je sais tout. Tu as eu de nombreuses phases d'éveil durant la nuit entre deux crises de délire. J'en ai profité pour te faire parler. Et Gaius m'a tout confirmé quand il t'a rendu visite à l'aube. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. Je sais déjà que tu ne voulais faire de mal à personne.

- Merci. Je suis rassuré. Je n'aurais pas supporté mourir en vous sachant en colère contre moi.

Rassuré, il referma ses paupières. Mieux valait l'obscurité que montrer ses larmes de peine au prince.

A moitié satisfait de ses paroles, Arthur cru bon de reconfirmer une information essentielle pour le jeune magicien.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Merlin.

- Je sais que si. J'ai entendu la condamnation d'Uther avant que je ne perde conscience après avoir lancé le charme sur les brulures. Juste… J'aurais aimé éviter le supplice du feu. S'il vous plait…

Le voyant trembler de peur, les yeux embués de larmes, Arthur ne cessait d'être stupéfait. Comment un si grand sorcier pouvait-il être aussi soupe au lait ?

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas fuir Camelot avant l'exécution ? La magie devrait pouvoir t'y aider.

- Mon destin était de vous protéger jusqu'à la fin. Juste vous.

- Pourquoi utiliser le passé ? Je suis encore vivant. Comment comptes-tu continuer à me protéger, si tu les laisses te tuer ?

- C'est juste fini pour moi, Arthur. Parce que… parque ce que je ne la sens plus.

Merlin exprimant-là un désespoir qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vu en lui, c'est une boule dans la gorge qu'il comprit soudain que cette dernière remarque était loin d'être anodine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sens plus, Merlin ?

- Ma magie…. Elle n'est plus là. Je… Je l'ai perdue.

Pleurant sans plus s'en cacher à l'annonce de cette vérité qui l'effrayait plus que toute autre depuis son réveil, Merlin savait au fond de lui qu'avec sa magie disparue, il avait tout perdu. Il n'était plus rien sans elle.

- Je l'ai toujours dit à Gaius, Arthur ! Je préfère encore mourir qu'en être privé.

- Tu as pourtant bien vécu sans elle quand tu étais plus jeune.

- Je suis né avec, Arthur. Je n'ai jamais vécu sans elle. En être si soudainement privé, ne plus la sentir en moi… C'est plus douloureux que n'importe quelles blessures… C'est pire que l'asphyxie ! Alors à quoi bon ?

- Et que deviens ton serment de me protéger contre tous mes ennemis ? Qui pourra prendre ta place pour me protéger de la magie maléfique, si tu m'abandonnes si facilement ?

- La question est plutôt à quoi je pourrais bien vous servir en restant à vos côtés ? Sans ma magie, je ne vous serais plus utile ! Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien… Plus qu'un bon à rien…

- Merlin…

Arthur s'autorisa un lourd soupir avant de reprendre.

- Même si j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu ressens à cet instant, je peux comprendre que tu en sois bouleversé. Simplement… Jusqu'à hier, moi, j'ignorais tout de tes capacités magiques. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisses te sembler, je ne désirais pas moins te garder à mes cotés. Alors même sans magie, tu n'es pas un bon à rien à mes yeux. Bon… Un serviteur des plus stupides et particulièrement incompétent, peut-être. Mais pour le reste… Je pensais qu'on avait établit de façon assez clair que nous étions amis. Or les amis ne s'abandonnent pas aux premières difficultés !

Voyant Merlin trop bouleversé par la perte de sa magie pour pouvoir assimiler toutes ses paroles, Arthur comprit que cette fois-ci un peu d'humour ne suffirait pas à lui redonner espoir. Glissant à nouveau ses mains dans les cheveux noirs toujours humides d'eau glacée, il essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer en reprenant ses caresses maladroites.

- En outre, qui te dit qu'elle a définitivement disparue ? Tu as été très affaiblit ces dernières heures. Tu es toujours malade, fiévreux. Sans compter que Gaius pense que pour sauver tous les gens de Camelot de leurs brulures, ta magie les auraient aspiré et consommé. Peut-être te faut-il juste un peu plus de temps pour qu'elle se régénère après une telle décharge d'énergie. Tu ne peux pas abandonner tout espoir si vite et sans même avoir tout essayé pour la retrouver. Attend d'avoir repris des forces pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Le voyant continuer à paniquer malgré ses paroles de bon sens, Arthur insista.

- Je comprends que ce soit important pour toi, Merlin. Vraiment. Mais cela ne devrait pas te bouleverser à ce point. Tu te rends encore plus malade à pleurer comme ça.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. En la perdant, je… Ils seront tous morts pour rien !

Ayant un peu de mal à assimiler cette information à l'ensemble de leur discussion, Arthur essaya de comprendre.

- De qui tu parles, Merlin ?

- Mon père, Freya… et tous les autres. Ils sont morts à cause de moi. Ils sont morts pour me donner une chance d'accomplir mon destin, pour m'aider à faire de vous le grand roi qui saura réunifier Albion. Et… Et moi, je les trahis en quelques secondes, en agissant comme je l'ai fait. Non seulement Uther sait pour moi, mais j'ai perdu ma faculté de vous mener à votre destin !

- Chuttt… Tout va s'arranger, Merlin. Gaius trouvera une solution. Et s'il le faut, nous parcourons ensemble le pays tout entier pour trouver un sorcier apte à t'aider à retrouver tes capacités. Mais je t'en prie. Calme-toi, à présent. Tu dois te reposer, si tu veux retrouver des forces…

Le voyant avec soulagement, céder doucement au sommeil, Arthur essuya tendrement les traces de larmes sur les joues du jeune sorcier. Il reprit alors ses caresses un long moment avant de juger son sommeil assez profond pour les stopper.

Quittant dès lors la cellule, il rejoignit ses chevaliers à leur séance de formation quotidienne. Il était plus que temps pour lui de prendre une décision et d'aller au bout de ce qu'elle entraînerait.

Quand il revint deux heures plus tard dans la cellule du sorcier pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours paisiblement, Arthur eut une seconde de panique : Merlin n'était plus sur sa paillasse !

A suivre…

Bon, n'imaginez aucun rebondissement de folie, le clifhanger n'en est vraiment pas un ^_^''

Un chapitre plutôt court, car sinon, avec la suite, cela faisait beaucoup "trop" de confidences d'un coup. Mais pour la peine, je tente de poster la seconde partie demain ^-^''

[1] Je n'ai pas fait de récapitulatif de tous ce qui se passe dans les 2 premières saisons, car une scène non similaire mais au contenu identique sera présent dans mon autre fanfic en cours. Et honnêtement, je ne veux pas l'écrire deux fois ;p Alors, comme ici ce n'est guère l'important, je contourne sciemment l'exercice de style ;D


	4. Chapter 3b

Suite du chapitre 3. Comme dit hier, le clifhanger n'en était pas un lol.

J'espère que vous en sourirez plus que vous n'en serez déçu p

En attendant, grand merci pour tous vos retours !

Bonne lecture ^_^x

**

* * *

La fin d'une ère**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 3 – partie 2 **

Quand il revint deux heures plus tard dans la cellule de Merlin pour s'assurer qu'il y dormait toujours paisiblement, Arthur eut une seconde de panique : le jeune homme n'était plus sur sa paillasse !

Mais aussi vite, un gémissement lui permit de le repérer dans un coin. Recroquevillé sur lui-même sous un tas de paille, on voyait à peine ses vêtements. S'approchant sans gestes brusques, redoutant qu'il ne soit de nouveau plongé dans un cauchemar, Arthur le vit plus simplement claquer des dents.

- Hé… ? Merlin ! Tout va bien ?

- Froid…

Posant une main sur son front, tout en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, Arthur ne perçut plus aucune chaleur. Sa fièvre était enfin tombée.

- J'ai trop froid….

- C'est normal. Nous t'avons imbibé d'eau glacée toute la nuit pour faire tomber ta fièvre. Tu semblais réellement bruler de l'intérieur, hier soir.

N'ayant pas de couverture sèche avec eux, le prince se défit aussitôt de son manteau pour l'en couvrir.

- Là.

Sachant son vêtement peu épais, Arthur observa les alentours quelques secondes pour s'assurer de l'absence de tout témoin. Alors, il se fit violence pour se coucher auprès de Merlin. Ce dernier lui aurait vraiment tout fait faire ! Si un chevalier les voyait dans cette situation… Soupirant encore, il poussa Merlin à se réinstaller au mieux à ses cotés. Rien ne valait le corps humain pour retrouver au plus vite un peu de chaleur.

Se blottissant naturellement contre lui, Merlin ferma les yeux à l'écoute de ses battements de cœur.

- C'est mieux ainsi ?

- Hum…

Resserrant les pans du manteau contre lui, Merlin soupira même de bien-être. Amusé par cette réaction peu virile, Arthur passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Leur situation ne serait pas si critique, il aurait pu avouer se sentir bien lui aussi, le corps de son domestique reposant ainsi sur sa poitrine

Finalement, c'est après quelques minutes d'un silence paisible que Merlin prit quelques bouffées d'air avant de s'exprimer. Durant l'absence d'Arthur, il avait pris sa décision.

- Vous aviez raison.

- C'est évident ! Juste… à quel sujet ?

- Je vais tout faire pour récupérer ma magie et ainsi pouvoir continuer à vous protéger. Je ne laisserais pas Uther me tuer. Maintenant, je comprendrais que vous me demandiez de quitter Camelot. Bien évidemment, je ne pourrais pas réellement m'y résoudre, vous surveillant juste d'un peu plus loin qu'à l'habitude. Mais je vous promets que vous ne me reverrez jamais, si tel est votre souhait.

- Au détail prêt que ce n'est en rien mon souhait, Merlin. Si savoir que tu n'abandonnes pas sans lutter me rassure, je refuse pour autant que tu disparaisses de ma vue. Te concernant, mon père et moi n'avons pas spécialement les mêmes opinions.

- Vous n'avez vraiment jamais eu la moindre envie de me tuer pour avoir pratiqué la magie à Camelot ?

Se disant, Merlin releva un peu son visage pour croiser le regard du prince.

- Merlin… Je sais que depuis notre rencontre, tu me prends pour un crétin royal. Mais sincèrement, qui aurait une seule seconde l'envie de tuer son ange gardien sous prétexte que ses armes ne sont pas conventionnelles ? [2] Quoi que tu en pense, je ne suis ni stupide, ni suicidaire à ce point.

Au silence obtenu pour toute réponse, Arthur sourit de malice. Il n'était pas peu fier de sa tirade. Pliant son bras libre derrière sa tête, il continua d'observer son domestique en proie à une grande réflexion. Il s'amusait à glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de Merlin, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux, quand le garçon finit par enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Merci.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui te dois beaucoup de « merci » pour le passé.

- Et vous ne cesserez pas moins de m'être redevable à l'avenir, Arthur ! Ajouta Merlin, de nouveau taquin.

- Vous semblez attirer à vous toute la magie du pays. Mais soyez sans crainte. Je trouverais un moyen de continuer à vous en préserver. Je garderais toujours votre dos dans chacune de vos futures batailles… quelle qu'en soit leur nature !

- Et toi, Merlin ? Qui prendra soin de toi quand tu risqueras ta vie pour me protéger ?

- Moi ? Je ne suis rien. Juste un serviteur trop maladroit.

Coupant court à la discussion, Merlin se repositionna un peu plus confortablement contre son prince. Il se fondait de plus en plus contre son corps, source d'une chaleur si bienfaitrice à cet instant. Merlin savait qu'Arthur était né de la magie de Nimueh. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle, amputé de sa propre magie, il se sentait si bien dans ses bras ? Était-il possible qu'il soit attiré comme un aimant à son corps par les seuls résidus de magie présents depuis toujours en Arthur ?

Trop plongé dans sa réflexion, Merlin ne réalisait pas un instant que ses soupirs de contentement correspondaient plus simplement à la reprise des caresses d'Arthur dans sa chevelure noire corbeau…

- Un serviteur, oui. Ca et le plus grand sorcier que Camelot connaitra jamais, je n'en doute plus une seconde.

- Vous parlez de moi sans savoir.

- Je crois au contraire en savoir enfin suffisamment pour m'autoriser ce genre de remarque.

- Dites… Vous parlerez de moi après ma mort ?

- Quelle drôle de question. Avec les rôles que tu nous as donnés, je pressens qu'il y a vraiment peu de chance que l'un survive un jour à l'autre. Alors je ne peux vraiment rien te promettre sur ce sujet.

- Et pour Uther ?

- Merlin… Combien de fois dois-je te dire qu'il n'y aura aucune exécution ? Je te l'ai pourtant déjà assuré !

- Sauf que vous ne pouvez aller à l'encontre des décisions du roi.

- A moins que je ne devienne le roi.

- NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne devez faire aucun mal à votre père !

Voyant Merlin s'agiter et paniquer à ces quelques mots, Arthur dut raffermir sa prise pour le forcer à ne pas bouger.

- As-tu bien conscience que tu essaies de protéger l'homme qui a ordonné ta mort ?

- C'est avant tout votre père ! Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ou le malmener. Ce n'est pas vous ! Vous le regretterez à jamais si vous deviez agir de la sorte.

Réalisant à quel point le jeune homme faisait passer sa vie et son bien être après les siens, Arthur en fut troublé. Il avait si souvent été un si piètre ami et plus pitoyable maitre pour mériter une telle dévotion.

Positionnant une main sur la joue de Merlin pour l'obliger à le regarder, Arthur appuya chacun de ses mots. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils percent cette caboche d'âne butté.

- Merlin, quoi que tu en dises et en penses : JE décide de mon destin. Et peut-être est-ce justement le mien que d'en arriver à cette décision, aujourd'hui.

- Mais…

- Chutttt… Je ne laisserais jamais personne m'enlever ce qui m'est le plus précieux ! Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, j'agirais comme il me plait.

S'il avait dit les mots sans y penser, leur écoute les figèrent tous deux.

« Le plus précieux »

Aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait ignorer ces paroles.

Choqué par sa propre révélation, Arthur en resta la bouche ouverte. Il devait pourtant admettre en son fort intérieur que dans la ferveur de la discussion une barrière invisible venait d'être levée, révélant ainsi des sentiments enfouis depuis bien longtemps.

Peut-être était-ce aussi de savoir enfin qui était le vrai Merlin qui l'avait permis…

Se penchant sur le jeune sorcier toujours immobile, Arthur déposa presque inconsciemment ses lèvres sèches sur son front tout en fermant les yeux.

Comment avait-il pu lâcher ça si simplement… ?

Surpris, Merlin l'observa de longues secondes. Avait-il bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu ? Avait-il bien vu et ressentit le baiser offert ? Le fixant tel un hibou, le visage à peine redressé du torse princier, Merlin resta figé de stupeur quand Arthur frôla à présent, les contours de son visage. Le prince le fixait avec une telle intensité. Merlin se cru en plein fantasme. Mais alors… aurait-il vraiment eu l'audace d'envisager qu'Arthur se pencherait de nouveau sur lui pour approcher cette fois-ci ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes ? Si cela n'avait été qu'un baiser chaste, il ne suffit que d'un battement de paupières pour que Merlin capture à son tour les lèvres si tentatrices pour approfondir aussitôt ce premier baiser.

En concluant facilement que Merlin était totalement consentant, Arthur ne se retint plus. Repoussant le jeune homme dans la paille, il le couvrit vivement de son corps pressent, pillant sans plus de retenu sa bouche conciliante.

Merlin s'asphyxiait littéralement. Plus il reculait pour se libérer des baisers d'Arthur et plus se dernier l'acculait au sol pour mieux le dévorer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes à sa portée pour décrire l'attitude du prince. S'interrompant finalement, Arthur vit amusé Merlin s'arquer pour retrouver son souffle. Cela lui laissa toute l'occasion de s'attaquer à sa gorge, simulant pour l'occasion la morsure de son menton. Haletant à la sensation des dents royales contre sa peau, Merlin n'en quémanda pas moins le retour à un vrai baiser. Mais tout au plus, son murmure se noya en un couinement indistinct.

- Arthur….

Heureux de le voir si éperdue par ses actes, Arthur encadra de nouveau le visage de Merlin de ses mains pour qu'il cesse de gigoter comme un vers. La friction qu'il générait ainsi – presque innocemment – n'en devenait que plus insoutenable.

La faim qu'il croisa dans les prunelles du sorcier fit faire un bon au cœur du jeune prince. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais affiché leur attirance l'un pour l'autre, se savoir ainsi désiré produisait en lui une force digne de soulever des montagnes.

Quand ils réalisèrent finalement qu'ils s'observaient tous deux avec la même intensité et attention, ils ne purent retenir un rire nerveux. La situation leur semblait aussi comique que naturelle.

S'abaissant à nouveau sur le visage de Merlin qu'il retenait toujours de ses deux mains, Arthur renouvela ses baisers. A la différence près qu'il étouffa toute sa fièvre impatiente, pour savourer toute l'ampleur de leur échange : Un long baiser, profond, auquel il ne céda à aucun instant la dominance. Il ne voulait alors qu'une chose : que jamais il ne prenne fin.

Le feu de la passion dévorante ayant laissé place à une léthargie bien heureuse, Merlin ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement à la possession du prince.

Une main plongée dans la chevelure d'or d'Arthur, l'autre glissée derrière sa nuque, lui n'aspirait qu'à plus de contact. Inconsciemment, il écarta les jambes, les frottant ainsi contre celles d'Arthur en un mouvement lascif.

Le baiser ensorcelant devant toutefois prendre fin, Arthur se détacha tout doucement, ne quittant jamais des yeux Merlin. Ce dernier, apaisé par cet échange, et presque sonné par le manque d'oxygène, replongeait doucement mais surement dans un sommeil bienheureux. Il avait l'air béat d'un chaton contenté par une tasse de lait.

- Rendors-toi, à présent. Je vais faire venir Gaius et le chevalier Léon pour qu'ils te ramènent dans mes appartements. Et à ton réveil… Camelot aura changé de roi.

- Arthur ?

Voyant dans les yeux entrouverts de Merlin toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait à l'idée de le savoir risquer sa vie dans une entreprise où il ne serait pas à ses cotés, Arthur le rassura à sa manière.

- Mon père ne maitrisant pas la magie, je n'ai aucun besoin de toi pour cette étape de notre histoire. Donc n'ait crainte. Je ne doute pas une seconde que nous aurons des centaines d'ennemis à venir qui te permettront de me dévoiler tout ton talent. En attendant, ce qui va suivre m'est destiné. C'est à moi et moi seul de prendre cette décision et d'agir en conséquence. Ainsi, je ne pourrais jamais t'en faire le reproche dans l'avenir.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Merlin du se résoudre à acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de le laisser partir. Succombant à la fatigue, il sut qu'à son réveil les choses changeraient à jamais. Soit, Uther serait encore roi et lui condamné à une mort certaine. Soit, Arthur aurait pris les rênes du pouvoir et la vie à Camelot s'en trouverait à jamais changée.

A suivre…

[2] Rendons à César ce qui lui appartient. Cette phrase (même si réécrite à ma sauce) provient d'une fanfic anglophone ! (Dont j'ai évidemment oublié le titre -_-) Si nos deux histoires sont totalement différentes, cette phrase m'avait tant plut et marqué que je ne pouvais, ne pas l'emprunter.

Sur ce chapitre, on va me dire (à raison) que Merlin est du genre vraiment très « passif ». Mais bon, il n'est pas très en forme non plus p.

Sinon, plus qu'un chapitre et peut-être un épilogue à venir. Si c'est plus long qu'une one shot, ca reste une petite fanfic u_u

Sorry pour ceux qui attendaient plus ^_^''


	5. Chapter 4

Avant dernier post pour cette petite fanfic avec de grosses excuses pour le temps d'attente.

D'autant qu'encore une fois, je pense que beaucoup s'attendaient à tout plein d'action et de rebondissements. Alors que j'ai encore pris le choix de la simplicité. En plus, je réalise que dans cette partie, y'a vraiment rien de bien transcendant -_-

En espérant que cela ne vous décevra pas trop malgré tout ^-^'''

Je tacherais de mettre un peu plus d'échanges et de kawai entre Merlin et Arthur pour la suite et fin ^-^''

**

* * *

La fin d'une ère**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 4**

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'Arthur rejoignit son père dans la grande salle d'apparat. Il savait qu'il l'y trouverait, attendant sans doute patiemment qu'on lui annonce le réveil du « sorcier ».

A son entrée, il vit Morgane tenter une énième fois de le convaincre de clémence.

- Je vous en prie, Uther. Contentez-vous de le bannir de Camelot ! Il a sauvé tant de vies hier matin ! Et tant de fois celle d'Arthur ! Il ne mérite pas cette sanction atroce que vous avez clamée !

- Ma décision est sans appel. Arthur ! Te voilà, enfin. J'espère que tu ne vas pas à ton tour tenter de me convaincre de changer mon jugement concernant cet incompétent que tu avais pour valet de pieds.

- Non père. Je ne vous demanderais rien. En revanche, je vous ordonne de bien vouloir annuler votre sentence.

- Pardon ?

- Libérez-le et rien ne changera sur Camelot.

- Ou… ?

- Ou je le libère moi-même.

- Tu n'irais pas à l'encontre de ton roi. Et même s'il te venait cette idée folle, je te jure que je t'enverrais au cachot pour une semaine, un mois tout entier même, que tu réapprennes où est ta place.

- Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, « Père ». Quelque soit votre choix, je suivrais toujours celui de notre roi. La seule question est de savoir si ce sera vous ou moi.

- Quoi ? Es-tu bien en train de dire ce que je crois ?

- En douteriez-vous seulement ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui nous mettez dans cette situation en refusant une clémence plus que mérité !

- GARDES !

Ne voyant personne surgir dans la salle, Arthur s'approcha un peu plus de son père, la main sur la garde de son épée.

- Sachez que tous les chevaliers de Camelot m'ont juré entière fidélité ce matin-même. Ils ont interceptés chaque garde du palais. Aussi, si vous le permettez…

Avançant d'un dernier pas, Arthur s'empara - non sans quelques tremblements qu'il camoufla de son mieux - de la couronne de son père. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour, il se serait cru capable d'entrer à ce point en opposition avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait seulement envisagé la possibilité que son père – le si puissant roi Uther – demeure si calme et statique devant sa rébellion. Posant sur le trône le symbole même du pouvoir et de la domination sur Camelot, Arthur appela à son tour à la garde. Alors seulement, quelques hommes dont deux chevaliers entrèrent.

- Messiers. Veuillez guider mon père jusqu'à sa cellule. Celle que vous aviez spécialement préparée pour Merlin. Il y séjournera ces prochains jours.

S'adressant de nouveau au roi destitué :

- Je ne compte pas user de violence avec vous, père. Si d'ici quelques jours, vous réalisez l'extrémité de vos décisions et les raisons m'ayant poussé à agir de la sorte, j'envisagerais sans mal de vous redonner une place d'importance au sein de la cour. En attendant, je pense sincèrement qu'un peu d'introspection vous serait plus que bénéfique.

Esquivant sciemment son regard blême, Arthur lui évita tout de même l'humiliation de la destitution publique.

- Veuillez à vous assurer que personne ne vous voit en chemin.

Ceci fait, il ne put retenir un sourire d'amusement à l'idée que son père envisagerait quand même tout au long du trajet, devoir séjourner dans une cellule sordide. Alors que dans sa clémence, lui n'avait prévu que la cellule saine de Merlin qu'il devait avoir largement quitté depuis son départ.

Avant de sortir de la grande salle, encerclé par trois hommes, Uther chercha du soutien ne serait-ce que moral chez sa filleule.

- Morgane ! N'allez-vous donc rien dire à tous ceci ?

Et à la surprise d'Arthur lui-même, cette dernière se déplaça à ses cotés, droite et fière.

- Soyez sûr que je m'assurerais que vous soyez bien traité et retrouviez au plus vite une place parmi nous. Ceci mis à part, Arthur sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur mon soutien indéfectible, quelque soit ses choix pour l'avenir de Camelot.

Ne pouvant ignorer la surprise des deux hommes, elle se sentit obligé de préciser sa pensée.

- Vous avez dirigé Camelot avec l'idée d'offrir une vie paisible et prospère à ses gens. Mais votre aveuglement concernant la magie est à l'origine de tant de souffrance injustifiée et inutile, que je ne peux m'opposer à la fin de votre règne de la terreur. Vous gouvernez depuis trop longtemps avec pour unique moteur la seule haine de la magie. Au demeurant, vous ne pouvez nier que vous êtes à l'origine de ce que nous sommes devenus. Vous êtes celui qui nous as élevé et donné nos valeurs, Uther ! Vous ne pouvez par la suite, nous les reprocher.

Ne pouvant que confirmer ces paroles, Arthur ajouta.

- Morgane a raison. C'est parce que vous nous avez enseigné la vraie valeur du mot justice que nous agissons de la sorte. Aussi, n'ayez crainte. Je ne serais jamais un despote sanguinaire pour Camelot. D'autant, que je suis à présent certain que Morgane s'en assurera elle-même.

Uther parti sans ajouter un mot, Morgane décida que pour le bien de tous, il leur fallait consacrer Arthur roi au plus vite. Sans quoi, ses prochaines décisions n'auraient aucune légitimité. Aussi, elle s'imposa comme étant celle qui l'amènerait en sa nouvelle position de souverain de Camelot. La cérémonie s'organisa en quelques minutes. Réalisée en présence de douze chevaliers triés sur le volet, elle se limita à apposer avec solennité la couronne sur les cheveux d'or d'Arthur.

Ne quittant pas sa demi-sœur des yeux, Arthur serrait les dents et les poings. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Ce pouvoir… Et encore moins de cette manière ! Mais quel autre choix lui avait-on donné ? Observant non sans émotion, Morgane et ses chevaliers poser genoux à terre tout en le saluant avec respect, Arthur abaissa quelques secondes ses paupières. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait le voir agir ainsi en leur position.

Soupirant le plus discrètement possible, il prenait durement conscience de l'importance de ce qui arrivait en ce lieu. Il n'était pas préparer à faire face à tout cela aussi vite. Mais ce qui l'imprégnait le plus à cet instant, était son regret que Merlin ne soit pas à ses cotés. Merlin qui n'avait jamais quitté son ombre depuis sa prise de fonction en sa qualité de serviteur du prince. Ne pas entendre au creux de son oreille ses murmures voués à le divertir en pareille situation était une absence cruelle et douloureuse. Merlin lui manquait tant…

Arthur eut à peine le temps de reprendre constance qu'un garde entrait avec empressement dans la grande salle. Son entrée fracassante n'étant pas passée inaperçu, le silence pesant fut finalement rompu par le jeune roi.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je…

L'homme un peu perturbé par ce qu'il voyait tout autour de lui, hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il était censé parler au roi Uther et avait face à lui, son fils… couronné.

- Une foule se dirige vers le château.

- Que veulent-ils ?

- Vous… Vous ne le croirez peut-être pas. Mais… Ils viendraient combattre dans l'espoir d'arriver à sauver le jeune sorcier.

- C'est une blague ? Le peuple de Camelot fomenterait une révolution pour libérer un sorcier ? De tout le règne de terreur imposé par mon père, jamais personne ne s'est réellement élevé contre ses décisions. Et pour Merlin… ?

- Le jeune homme est porté en affection par le plus grand nombre d'entre nous.

« D'entre nous… »

Le garde venait d'admettre, inconsciemment, qu'il était du coté de ces gens !

- J'avais déjà cru le comprendre durant la fête, avant que ces sinistres évènements ne se déclenchent. Je n'imaginais juste pas à quel point.

Amusé de devoir « décevoir » son peuple si vif à cet instant à défendre le juste, Arthur se dirigea sans plus attendre jusque dans la cour pour les rencontrer. Avant de passer les portes, il hésita quelques instants avant d'ôter la couronne de sa tête. Il ne lui semblait pas très avisé de se présenter à eux, avec elle.

Prenant un souffle d'air, il ouvrit en grand les battants de bois pour descendre d'un pas alerte les marche en pierre. Arrivé à leurs pieds, il vit un homme tremblant s'approcher de lui. Malmenant son couvre-chef, ce qui s'avérait être le porte-parole de la petite troupe de rebelles construite par une poignée de simples paysans pas même armés, se présentât à lui.

- Prince Arthur. Nous venons réclamer la clémence pour le jeune garçon nommé Merlin qui est accusé de sorcellerie. Nous savons qu'il n'y a aucune chance que le roi votre père concède à notre demande. Mais nous sommes réellement déterminé à lui permettre de retrouver la liberté, devrons-nous prendre les armes contre vous pour y parvenir.

Gardant tout son sérieux, Arthur voulu réellement comprendre ce qui poussait tous ces gens à venir au secours de Merlin.

- Bien… Je prends note de vos doléances. Avant de les soumettre à votre roi, j'aimerais toutefois vous poser une question.

- Laquelle, monseigneur ?

- Qu'as donc pu faire mon serviteur pour mériter autant d'allégeance, au point de passer après votre roi dans votre cœur ?

- Monsieur…

Se tournant vers tous ceux venus avec lui, l'homme revint très vite face à son prince.

- Nous pensons que tous ceux vivant à Camelot doivent depuis peu leur vie, et par le passer leur bien être ou subsistance à Merlin. A chaque instant, ce garçon est là pour nous tous, toujours prévenant, prévoyant. Il possède peut-être la magie, ce n'est pas moins avec ses bras et jambes qu'il est venue à notre secours pour nombre de travaux ingrats, toujours souriant, prêt à aider… Si vous devez tuer cet homme pour avoir sauvé nos vies et nos maisons du feu sanglant d'un sorcier malveillant, alors autant mourir à notre tour. Car, il ne serait pas mentir, ni même exagéré, que de dire que sans lui, nous serions tous mort brulés par les flammes lors de l'attaque de Camelot.

Souriant à ce laïus, Arthur prit une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage de s'exprimer pour la première fois comme leur roi.

Remontant quelques marches de l'escalier principal pour être vu du plus grand nombre, il parla d'une voix haute et ferme.

- Citoyens de Camelot ! Aujourd'hui, aucune exécution n'aura lieu ! Une demande a déjà été faite pour démonter le bucher mis en place au centre de cette place.

- Le roi Uther a gracié le jeune sorcier ?

- Non.

Voyant les murmures s'élever aussitôt parmi la foule, Arthur fit un geste de la main pour les stopper. Derrière lui, le chevalier Léon et ses meilleurs hommes se déplaçaient de sorte à se glisser parmi la foule. S'ils se doutaient que ces hommes, femmes et enfants venus au secours de Merlin ne s'attaqueraient pas à lui pour l'annonce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ils savaient tout autant qu'il existait des hommes fidèles à son père qui pourraient s'en prendre à lui pour l'aider à reprendre sa place. Ce risque durerait jusqu'à ce que son père se décide à capituler et le reconnaisse à son tour comme étant le nouveau souverain de Camelot.

- Je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive ainsi, mais…

La voie de Morgane le coupa dès lors dans sa phrase :

- …mais le roi Uther de par son absence de pitié et de mansuétude a fait ce jour l'injustice de trop. Pour cette raison, le prince Arthur a pris sur lui de destituer son père, Uther Pendragon, pour prendre à sa charge le poids de la couronne de Camelot. Veuillez donc acclamer votre nouveau roi, peuple de Camelot, en la personne d'Arthur Pendragon !

Après quelques secondes de silence complet du à la stupeur générale, l'annonce de Dame Morgane fut relevée d'acclamations sincères. Le soulagement général était palpable. Ce jour ensoleillé ne serait ni celui de l'exécution d'un jeune garçon plein de bonté, ni le théâtre d'un bain de sang d'une révolution d'hommes et de femmes ne désirant qu'une justice humaine et juste. Non, ce jour serait celui d'une nouvelle ère de paix et de prospérité sur les terres de Camelot.

- Je tacherais d'être à la hauteur de la confiance et de la loyauté que vous me jugerez digne de recevoir.

Le plus dur enfin derrière lui, Arthur laissa le peuple à son plaisir et soulagement pour rejoindre la personne responsable d'un tel revirement de situation.

xxxxxx

Quand Merlin ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il n'était plus dans les cachots du château, mais dans la chambre – et le lit – du prince. Et ce dernier ne devait pas être si loin de lui, puisqu'il se présenta presque aussitôt devant ses yeux. Au sourire qu'il lui offrit, tout lui laissa penser que les choses avaient évoluées de la meilleure façon.

- Hé !

- Hé…

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

Sachant qu'il faisait-là, suite à la discussion qu'ils avaient eut avant qu'ils ne se quittent, Merlin réfléchit un instant avant de réaliser pouvoir dire que non.

- Chaud.

- Trop ?

N'ayant pas le cœur de trop parler à cet instant, il se contenta de nier d'un mouvement de tête. Le lit d'Arthur était trop confortable pour son propre bien.

- Bien. A part ça, comment te sens-tu ?

- …fatigué ?

Glissant une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille, Arthur vit avec plaisir, Merlin en fermer les yeux de bien-être.

- Et ta magie ?

Ne voulant répondre dans la précipitation, Merlin prit une longue minute pour s'en imprégner. Au sourire apparaissant tout doucement, mais surement sur le visage du jeune garçon, Arthur sut la réponse. S'il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ce sujet, savoir que son ami avait retrouvé son équilibre n'avait pas de prix.

- Je la ressens ! Arthur ! Elle est à nouveau là !

Comme Gaius l'avait cru, elle devait juste avoir été sur-utilisée.

- Bien. Tu m'en vois vraiment heureux pour toi.

- A ce sujet, Arthur…

Le coupant dans sa phrase, Arthur décida de l'embêter un peu. Après tout, s'il se sentait mieux, il était temps que Merlin reprenne conscience de leur position respective.

- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin… Il va te falloir travailler un peu plus ton étiquette. Dorénavant, tu ne peux pas t'adresser à moi par mon simple prénom.

- Que… ?

- Étant dorénavant ton roi, je pense sincèrement mériter un peu plus de respect que tu n'en as jamais fait preuve à mon égard quand je n'étais que le prince héritier de la couronne.

- Vous… ?

Croisant leurs yeux pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux entre eux avec cette nouvelle qui n'était pas dénuée d'importance, Merlin n'en perdit pas moins son sourire.

- Bien… « Sir ». Dorénavant, je prendrais garde de ne plus vous voir comme le « Crétin princier » que vous aviez l'habitude d'être. Je ne m'adresserais plus à vous qu'en votre qualité de « Crétin royal » !

Souriant d'amusement à cette réponse digne de son serviteur, Arthur plongea sur lui pour happer avec passion ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Bien. Je t'en remercie. Il est important en cette période de grand changement, de ne pas perdre l'usage du protocole pour le bon équilibre de Camelot.

Souriant avec malice, Merlin n'en garda pas moins à l'esprit qu'il venait d'être particulièrement chanceux suite à l'évolution de la situation.

Combien de sorcier découvert en pleine action en plein cœur de Camelot pouvait se targuer de finir deux jours plus tard au fin fond de la si confortable couche royale ? Happant avec faim les lèvres passionnées de son roi, Merlin tenta de l'attirer toujours plus à lui. Il avait un tel besoin de contact. Il voulait tant sentir sa peau sur la sienne… le poids de son corps ferme contre lui….

- Arthur…

Amusé par les gémissements de Merlin, Arthur ne sut s'il devait en rire ou en faire de même. Merlin était un diablotin à glisser sans vergogne ses mains sous sa chemise.

- Merlin… Merlin… Arrête…

Essayant de le stopper sans beaucoup de réussite, Arthur n'y tint plus. Il éclata subitement de rire. Voyant Merlin enfin immobilisé à cette réaction inattendue, il ne fut que plus amusé de sa moue. Un sourcil arqué d'interrogation, il ne semblait pas réaliser le pourquoi de ses réactions.

- Autant, je rêverais d'approfondir nos baisers et tout ce qui s'en suis. Autant, l'imbécile heureux que tu restes as on ne peut plus mal choisi son moment pour se réveiller.

- Que dois-je en conclure ?

- Que je dois absolument me rendre à la salle du trône dès maintenant pour y voir une délégation de haut rang venu spécialement pour allouer leur fidélité à mon égard.

- Et cela ne peut pas attendre ?

Souriant à l'air canaille rendu par Merlin, Arthur comprit très vite qu'il aurait bien du mal à ne pas céder à ses moindres demandes à l'avenir, s'il les accompagnait toutes de la sorte. On aurait di un chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de profiter d'une journée de repos.

- C'est vrai ? J'ai gagné une journée de repos ?

- Ne pense pas que cela va se renouveler trop souvent. J'ai juste beaucoup trop à faire pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

- VOUS occuper de MOI ?

Se redressant sur ses avant-bras, Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de cette dernière remarque. Son petit épisode de faiblesse due à la perte de sa magie, mis à part, il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir jamais eu besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. A l'inverse de sa seigneurie qui ne pouvait pas même s'habiller seul.

- JE peux m'habiller seul, Merlin !

- …Oups.

Merlin se sentit rougir. S'il avait l'habitude de se moquer du prince, il n'avait pas celle de parler sans s'en rendre compte.

Amusé de constater que la déficience mentale de Merlin resterait à jamais d'actualité, Arthur ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu plus sur ce point.

- On perd déjà la tête, Oh grand sorcier de Camelot ?

- Pas plus qu'à l'habitude, je suppose.

Prenant quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, Merlin se secoua quelque peu le cerveau. Si dormir dans un lit confortable était on ne peut plus appréciable, cela ne lui réussissait pas vraiment.

Se redressant pour de bon, le jeune homme scruta avec attention son prince… Enfin, son roi.

Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi éloigné de l'action. Affichant tout son sérieux, il posa délicatement sa main sur l'une d'Arthur pour attirer son attention.

- Arthur. Uther est-il… ?

Soupirant lourdement, Arthur s'installa un peu plus sur son propre lit.

- Je l'ai juste isolé dans une cellule des cachots. J'espère vraiment qu'il pourra y réfléchir et finalement prendre la meilleure décision pour nous tous. Mais je ne me fais guère d'illusion sur son envie de s'incliner face à moi. Je sais que je l'ai toujours déçu, cette fois-ci un peu plus encore que toutes les autres, sans aucun doute.

- Vous faites erreur Arthur. Il vous a toujours considéré comme son digne hériter, comme il vous aime plus que tout au monde. Même si vous le tuiez de vos mains, il serait encore fier de votre dextérité à manier la lame qui le transpercerait.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Voulant plus que tout qu'Arthur accepte toute la vérité qu'il y avait dans ses mots, Merlin glissa l'une de ses mains le long de sa mâchoire. Le poussant d'une caresse à le regarder, il renouvela ses dires.

- Je sais qu'Uther vous aime, Arthur. Il y a des choses comme cette évidence qui ne peut être caché de ma magie.

Il ne se sentait pas en droit de lui avouer qu'il le savait d'autant plus, que son père le lui en avait parlé lui-même par le passé. Savoir que le roi avait confié ses sentiments les plus profonds à un simple domestique plutôt qu'à son propre fils lui ferait inutilement du mal.

- J'aurais une requête à présenter, Arthur.

- Laquelle ?

S'attendant à bien des demandes de la part du jeune sorcier, Arthur en fut pour son compte à l'écoute de la requête.

- Puis-je toujours avoir ma journée de repos ?

Amusé par cette demande, Arthur repoussa sans trop de force Merlin dans les coussins.

- Sache que dès demain, je m'attends à te voir à ton poste.

- Et quel est-il ?

Se relevant, Arthur se retourna brièvement, les sourcils froncés d'un homme qui doit parler avec un amnésique.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il ait changé. A moins que tu n'ais des informations qui ne soient pas à ma connaissance ?

- La différence est que vous, vous avez changé… d'occupation.

- Hum… Hé bien au risque de te décevoir, rien ne va évoluer pour toi, Merlin. Tu continueras de seconder Gaius quand il en aura besoin et d'être mon valet de pieds, le reste du temps. Si tu pouvais juste limiter tes retards. Il ne serait pas très glorieux que le roi de Camelot se fasse attendre dans ses obligations pour la seule raison que son domestique est un incapable.

- Nous ferons donc en sorte de l'éviter le plus possible. Mais je ne vous promets vraiment rien. Parce que si j'ai bien tout compris, vous êtes déjà en retard pour l'entretien qui vous attend depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Merlin…

Dépité à l'idée qu'il n'allait vraiment pas être aidé par cet idiot de ce coté-là, Arthur s'obligea à le quitter pour rejoindre la salle du trône. C'était sans compter sur une certaine magie…

Se sentant littéralement soudé au sol, Arthur tourna la tête vers son Serviteur.

- Puis-je avoir une explication à cela ?

- Vous oubliez encore quelque chose, Arthur.

Gémissant sans plus s'en cacher, Arthur réalisa toutefois pouvoir bouger quand il s'agissait d'avancer vers son lit. Faisant une tentative de pas arrière, aucun de ses muscles ne sut bouger.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que Merlin désirait le voir revenir jusqu'à lui. Soupirant lourdement, il s'exécuta. Il devinait sans mal que répondre aux attentes du magicien espiègle irait plus vite que d'essayer de le convaincre d'agir autrement.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

Fixant avec fascination les yeux d'or de Merlin, Arthur s'assit de nouveau face à lui sur le lit.

- Si vous attendez l'allégeance de ceux qui vous seconde, je souhaiterais pouvoir m'exécuter dès maintenant.

Oubliant sans doute ni regret ceux l'attendant dans la salle du trône, Arthur se laissa repousser par Merlin contre la tête du lit. Alors adossé au mur, il vit le jeune homme s'installer sur ses jambes pour mieux lui faire face.

- Arthur Pendragon. Moi, Myrddin Wyllt, plus communément nommé Merlin – ou Emrys par toute créature magique venant à moi – je dépose en vos mains : toute ma puissance magique, mon amitié sincère et mon amour impérissable. Parce que la magie est une partie de moi aussi indissociable que mon sang dans mes veines, nous nous remettons à vous. A l'avenir, l'arme que je suis respectera vos choix et répondra à vos ordres…

- Non… !

Caressant avec tendresse les joues pâles, Arthur le contredit de nouveau.

- Non, Merlin. Tu n'es pas une arme. Et tu ne le seras jamais à mes yeux. Comme je sais pertinemment que toute allégeance puisses-tu m'offrir, tu ne respecteras jamais mes ordres s'ils te semblent inappropriés. Mais pour le reste. Sache que je prends comme un cadeau des cieux ton amour et amitié.

Acquiesçant cette évidence avec sérieux, Merlin mit alors un terme à leur confidence.

Sans protocole, c'est après un rapide sourire qu'il se pencha sur son prince… enfin son roi.

- Merlin… ?

- …

- Merlin !

A suivre…

Bon, cette fois-ci on va me dire (à raison) que la destitution d'Uther est trop simple et rapide ;p. Mais je pars sur la théorie que le roi pourrait très bien se laisser faire, car finalement trop las et fatigué de garder son rôle et pour autant trop fier pour l'abandonner de lui-même. Quant à Morgane, je suis restée sur la version de la saison 1 ^_^'' On tachera de la rendre machiavélique dans une autre fanfic ;p

A bientôt pour la suite et fin


	6. Chapter 5

D'abord un Gros Grand MERCI pour tous vos retours ! J'essaie de répondre à tous au plus vite en pv. Mais voilou. Pour autant, que vous laissiez ou pas des rev, je voulais finir cette fanfic par ces remerciements sincères pour tous ceux qui m'ont ainsi lue !

Voici, donc à présent, le dernier « long » chapitre de cette petite fanfic.

En espérant que cela ne vous décevra pas trop ^-^'''

**

* * *

La fin d'une ère**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapitre 5**

Merlin courrait de tout son souffle dans les couloirs du château. S'il n'accélérait pas un peu plus, l'homme qui le poursuivait le rattraperait. Et qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait alors…

Glissant sur le marbre, il dérapa à peine dans le virage menant aux cuisines.

N'entendant ni ne voyant aucun signe de son poursuivant, Merlin s'arrêta enfin quelques secondes. Ne pouvant presque plus respirer, le jeune magicien se plia en deux dans le vain espoir de retrouver son souffle. Relevant finalement la tête, il comprit soudain qu'il s'était trompé de couloir. Il venait de se coincer dans un cul-de-sac.

Pourquoi avait-il viré du mauvais côté du château ?

Respirant toujours aussi laborieusement, il fit demi-tour, avançant d'un pas plus calme quand il cria subitement par pur réflexe. On venait de le happer dans un interstice du couloir.

Coller au mur, une poigne ferme bloquant son torse, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de son agresseur. S'il voyait ses yeux, il ne pourrait plus lutter.

- Shutt… Pas un mot… Ou gare à toi !

Soupirant lourdement, Merlin céda toutefois à la convoitise. Rouvrant les yeux, il le fixa avec force, ne retenant pas sa voix.

- Arthur… !

- J'ai dit pas un mot !

- Je n'y crois pas ! T'as triché !

- Absolument pas.

- Et en plus, tu mens ! Tu n'es pas censé être un roi avec des valeurs ? Mieux ! Le chef de l'ordre des chevaliers devant répondre à un certain code de l'honneur ?

- En quoi prendre un raccourci pour t'attraper est-il de la triche ?

- On avait dit : « ni magie, ni utilisation frauduleuse des passages secrets ! »

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Collant son petit sorcier, l'acculant même toujours plus près du mur en pierre, Arthur huma son cou gracile. Il y avait encore traces de ses suçons. Chacun d'eux était la marque dénombrant ses victoires sur leurs derniers affrontements en tout genre. Une manière comme une autre de trouver pour eux un peu d'espace et de liberté au milieu de tous ces changements innombrables qui les avaient happés ces deux derniers mois.

Deux mois déjà qu'il avait destitué son père.

Deux mois qu'il était Roi de Camelot.

Deux mois que sa vie avait été complètement chamboulée.

.

Bien qu'il ait toujours été préparé à tenir un jour ce rôle, il ne pouvait dénier que cette besogne était d'ampleur à effrayer le plus fier et courageux des chevaliers de Camelot qu'il était jusqu'alors.

Il avait pris à cœur de s'en sortir seul les toutes premières semaines. Mais très vite, la multitude de ses devoirs était venue au bout de ses forces et de sa patience. Il était bien plus habitué à combattre des armées de morts vivants qu'à faire face à des montagnes de paperasses ou une multitude de visiteurs en quête de ses jugements.

Quand l'épuisement avait eu raison de lui, le faisant presque chuter de fatigue au plus haut des grands escaliers menant à sa chambre, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son serviteur. Merlin avait alors prouvé – une fois de plus, et sans aucune surprise – qu'il n'était pas homme à suivre les ordres, s'il les jugeait ridicules. C'est donc ainsi qu'il avait pu entrevoir une partie de l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs quand il l'avait réellement enfermé dans ses quartiers jusqu'à ce que Gaius le juge suffisamment reposé et prêt à reprendre le travail.

Fidèle à sa parole, c'est finalement de Morgane que sa salvation était venue. Bien sûr, tout comme avec Merlin ou Gaius, elle lui avait copieusement hurlé dessus pour souligner toute sa bêtise à ne pas avoir demandé un peu d'aide plus tôt. Mais après cela, sa sœur de cœur avait pris sur elle de le décharger d'un nombre infini de petites tâches à sa porté, pour l'en soulager.

Depuis lors, ils se concertaient chaque semaine pour optimiser cette division sensée et efficace du pouvoir. Et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Tout Camelot respectait Morgane et se pliait à ses décisions. Arthur devait même avouer qu'elle était sur bien des domaines plus réfléchie et écoutée que lui-même.

Pour autant, il gardait les rênes du pouvoir. Morgane pouvait être sa plus proche conseillère et son héritière naturelle, il n'en restait pas moins celui qui dictait les nouvelles lois. La première à être promulguée, tout en symbolique, avait été la levée très officielle de l'interdiction de l'utilisation de la magie sur les terres de Camelot. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait guère eu le choix. Puisque c'était ça ou faire brûler son compagnon sur la place publique…

À présent, seules les raisons et conséquences de son utilisation seraient dorénavant jugées. Pour autant, les sorciers du pays n'étant pas encore assurés qu'Uther ne reviendrait jamais sur son trône, ce changement d'importance était resté tout théorique. Aucun magicien n'avait encore agi aux yeux de tous. Seule la crainte avait disparu dans leur cœur, remplacé par l'espoir tenu que sous le règne d'Arthur Pendragon, ils pourraient à nouveau vivre et non plus seulement survivre.

Ses bras fermement liés autour du cou d'Arthur, Merlin s'abandonnait cette fois encore à l'emprise de son roi sur son corps consentant. Bien que dénué de toute magie, il arrivait toujours à le transporter dans un autre monde dès le premier baiser. Arthur se détacha brièvement de lui, avant que Merlin ne le repousse finalement de l'autre côté de l'interstice. Riant de son action, Arthur n'en lia pas moins ses propres bras autour de la taille fine de son compagnon. S'il appréciait de le voir offensif, il refusait de réduire la distance les séparant. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, rien n'aurait pu passer entre leurs corps. Mais ce qui était le plus appréciable, c'était de voir ce sourire idiot fleurir sur les lèvres pâles. Sauf erreur de sa part, Merlin était heureux dans ses bras. Et cela n'avait aucun prix aux yeux du roi.

.

Arthur avait raison, Merlin était heureux. Les choses avaient tant changé pour lui.

Depuis sa sortie des cachots, il s'était sentit tellement libre.

Libre d'user de magie pour le bien de tous.

Libre d'aimer son roi, comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

Libre d'être lui-même.

Finalement, il avait eu le bonheur d'être imprégné du sentiment puissant d'être enfin reconnu et aimé pour ce qu'il était et non ce qu'il essayait de paraître.

Il aurait fallu être bien difficile pour ne pas s'en satisfaire.

D'autant que quelques évènements récents avaient ajouté à son bonheur. Merlin avait pu voir revenir à ses côtés, celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. L'un des rares à avoir toujours su pour sa magie et qui l'avait apprécié avec et malgré elle.

Venu présenter son allégeance et loyauté au nouveau roi, Arthur l'avait aussitôt promu Chevalier. Suite à quoi, il avait fait organiser un grand banquet en l'honneur de tous ces hommes au cœur empli de courage, venus à lui pour participer au renouveau de Camelot !

.

Ses mains perdues dans les cheveux d'or, Merlin trouva enfin un soupçon de volonté pour se détacher des lèvres royales.

- Arthur…

- hum… ?

- Tu vas être en retard à l'ouverture du banquet.

- hum…

Bien qu'il ne soit pas très réactif, Arthur concéda qu'il leur fallait pourtant bien bouger pour rejoindre la fête. D'autant qu'il l'avait lui-même imposé à tous, pour récompenser son entourage de l'avoir si vaillamment secondé toutes ces semaines de grands changements.

- On va y aller… Juste… un… dernier… baiser…

Reprenant la maîtrise de leur échange, Arthur eut la satisfaction d'entendre son ange doucement gémir à ce dernier baiser. À moins que cela ne fût dû à ses mains se glissant insidieusement dans ses culasses.

- Tu… ne… pourras… pas… m'accuser… de… ce… ret… Aaaaah !

xxxxx

Alors qu'Arthur se chamaillait gentiment avec Morgane, chacun assis sur son trône respectif, Merlin les observait de loin. Fait étrange pour ne pas dire miraculeux, Arthur lui avait offert sa soirée. Nul besoin de remplir la coupe du roi, en ce soir de fête. Mais s'il était honnête… Il pouvait admettre que cela faisait des semaines entières qu'ils n'avaient plus eues de telle tâche à sa charge.

Plongé dans ses pensées, pour ne pas dire rêvassant à ses nuits passées auprès de son roi, on pouvait sciemment dire que Merlin était dans la lune.

Amusé de son état, Lancelot – assis jusqu'alors à ses côtés sur une table – le poussa d'un coup d'épaule pour le ramener sur terre. Se penchant à son oreille, c'est avec un plaisir palpable qu'il lui murmura quelques mots. C'était trop tentant quand Arthur les observait avec une telle lueur de jalousie au fond des yeux. Sachant que tout à chacun connaissait son amour démesuré pour une certaine servante de Camelot, qu'est-ce que cela devait donner quand le jeune sorcier s'approchait de trop près d'un pur inconnu…

Détournant ses yeux du Roi, Lancelot ne fut guère surpris de voir que Merlin contemplait à nouveau Arthur entre deux soupirs…

- Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... Tu vas vraiment finir par l'user, à force de le fixer.

- hum… ?

- Allons Merlin. Tu sais bien qu'à moi, tu ne peux rien cacher.

Sachant que Lancelot faisait-là référence au fait qu'il avait découvert très tôt son don pour la magie, le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules.

- En même temps, il aurait été difficile d'être plus aveugle que « lui » à l'époque…

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle ?

- hum…

Réalisant qu'ils n'avaient que trop parlé de lui, Merlin abandonna ses pensées pour donner des coups de coude à son ami.

- Alors, ça y est ! Tu y es parvenu ! Te voilà enfin devenu un preux chevalier de Camelot ! En es-tu heureux, Lancelot ?

Observant à son tour une silhouette se mouvant dans la grande salle du banquet, l'homme acquiesça lui aussi d'un simple murmure.

- Il paraît même que l'uniforme plaît particulièrement aux jeunes femmes.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr.

Souriant comme un idiot, Merlin se releva d'un bon quand Gwen passa devant eux. D'un mouvement totalement imprévu, il fut presque confus que sa jeune amie perde son équilibre pas sa faute. Rattrapant de justesse son plateau, il ne manqua pas de la repousser plus durement dans le dos pour qu'elle chute définitivement dans les bras Lancelot.

- Toutes mes excuses, Gwen. Lancelot, je crois qu'on m'appelle par là-bas.

Offrant un clin d'œil appuyé à son aîné, Merlin s'éloigna aussitôt, les laissant à leur intimité. Il était impatient que tous deux finissent par lui avouer avoir enfin franchi le pas. En attendant, il devait aller voir une personne absente au banquet. Observant d'un dernier coup d'œil Arthur, toujours bien occupé par Morgane, il disparut dans les ombres du château.

.

C'est sans mal que le jeune homme atteignit les geôles des cachots.

Déjà deux mois qu'Uther Pendragon y était enfermé.

Deux mois qu'il ne changeait pas sa façon de réagir à la prise de pouvoir de son fils.

Jusqu'alors, l'homme avait toujours refusé de parler à Arthur qui n'avait encore jamais tenté de passer outre cette demande. Seule Morgane semblait avoir gardé ses faveurs, obtenant de vrais échanges à l'occasion de ses longues visites journalières.

Merlin aussi le visitait. Mais de cela, personne, pas même Arthur, n'était au courant.

- Sir.

Merlin déposa une assiette remplie des mets les plus fins du banquet à l'intérieur de la cellule par la trappe dédiée aux repas des prisonniers. Après quoi, il s'assit à même le sol, s'adossant aux barreaux. En agissant ainsi, il permettait à Uther que leur regard ne se croise pas. Si Merlin n'avait pas peur de ce type d'échange, il savait que l'homme ne réagirait jamais avec autant de sincérité, s'il l'obligeait à conserver le masque du roi inflexible.

- Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais ?

- Jamais, seigneur.

Soupirant lourdement, Uther s'avança à son tour près des barreaux. Prenant place non loin de son visiteur, il tira à lui l'assiette pour y goûter les mets offerts. Il en prit quelques bouchers qu'il accompagna du vin déposé à ses côtés. Alors seulement, Merlin rompit le silence.

- Vous devez céder, Sir. Arthur se morfond de vous savoir en ces lieux.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé à chacune de tes visites.

- Vous comprendrez un jour que je suis plus buté et têtu que vous.

Souriant d'amusement, Uther ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Là, je crois n'en avoir jamais douté.

Riant presque en chœur de cette réponse sincère, les deux hommes poursuivirent leur discussion. Personne n'aurait imaginé découvrir combien l'ancien roi pouvait être à l'écoute du jeune sorcier.

.

Non loin d'eux, dans une ombre plus sombre encore, un homme sourit non sans tristesse à leur écoute. Assit lui-même au sol, il accola sa tête lourde contre les murs suintants d'humidité. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa imprégner par les voix des deux hommes présents non loin de lui.

Deux hommes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Deux hommes à qui il n'avait encore jamais réellement avoué ses sentiments par des mots.

Deux hommes qui n'avaient pas plus réagi de la même manière avec lui.

L'un lui avait avoué tout son amour, l'autre le lui avait toujours caché.

Ils étaient si dissemblables.

Son père si dur, froid, doutant de tout à chacun, haïssant la sorcellerie plus que tout.

Et Merlin, si tendre, affectueux, cherchant le bien en tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, le symbole même que la magie pouvait être source d'amour et de protection.

Si dissemblable… Et pourtant…

En les écoutant, jour après jour, il avait tant appris sur eux deux. Grâce à leurs discussions, il avait aussi et surtout pu enfin comprendre leur position respective, ainsi que tout ce qui lui avait si facilement échappé par le passé.

Merlin était-il conscient qu'il l'avait suivi dès le premier jour ?

Agissait-il d'ailleurs ainsi pour ce seul but ?

Arthur le soupçonnait fortement. Mais n'ayant jamais eu le courage jusqu'alors d'avouer à Merlin qu'il le suivait à chacune de ses visites à son père, cela restait encore un mystère.

Lui, en revanche, ne pouvait plus se mentir. La toute première fois, il avait redouté que le jeune sorcier veuille se venger – à plus que raison – de tous les méfaits de son père. Mais évidemment, il n'en avait rien été. Alors depuis, Arthur avait un peu peur de lui avouer qu'il l'avait suivi pour cette seule raison. Depuis leur rencontre, Merlin n'avait jamais agi que dans son seul intérêt. Face à cette évidence, il craignait qu'il lui reproche son manque de confiance. Arthur avait si peur de le perdre en réalisant le faux pas de trop. D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard ?

Serrant les poings, Arthur se promit de ne pas plus attendre pour lui confier la vérité. Avec un peu de chance, Merlin se contenterait de le traiter de crétin royal…

Quand son compagnon finit par partir, il sut qu'il était tout aussi temps d'agir enfin comme un homme. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout de son choix. Il devait enfin affronter le regard de son père. Se relevant non sans mal, c'est d'un pas peu assuré qu'il s'avança vers sa cellule. Ce soir, il trouverait enfin le courage d'aller lui parler.

xxxxxxxx

La fête avait battu son plein la nuit durant. Débutée dans la grande salle du château, elle s'était étendue jusqu'à la basse ville. Tout Camelot avait ressenti ce besoin de rebondir sur les évènements du passé. C'est donc un peuple épuisé mais heureux qui s'endormait aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ayant passé la nuit à parler avec son père, Arthur décida de faire quelques pas en dehors du château. Si Uther ne semblait pas tant gêné par son isolement, lui avait besoin d'oublier le sentiment d'oppression créé par les cellules.

Tout autour de lui, Camelot respirait la sérénité. Souriant au lever du soleil, il se promit d'imposer à Merlin de revenir y assister un autre jour à ses côtés. Il ne doutait pas qu'il adorerait. À l'image de deux mois plus tôt lorsqu'il se promenait avec lui en ville, Arthur trouvait ce début de journée presque parfait. Tout allait de nouveau pour le mieux en cette fin de printemps clément pour le peuple. Même son père avait fait part de son envie de valider sa prise de pouvoir. Il décidait juste « et presque par principe » de rester au cachot pour les 6 premiers mois de son règne. Une façon comme une autre d'admettre sa défaite, il semblait. Une manière comme une autre d'affermir aussi la puissance d'Arthur.

Comment leurs voisins pourraient-ils juger ce nouveau roi comme faible, s'il faisait ainsi subir une telle sanction à son propre père ? Pour autant, lui laisser la vie sauve et une chance de vivre par la suite à sa cour, prouverait tout autant sa compassion et bienveillance.

Arthur comprenait la nature de cette dernière leçon. Et si cela le dérangeait sur le principe, il l'acceptait bon gré mal gré. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si son père vivait dans une cave. Sa cellule n'avait eu de cesse d'être améliorée, au point qu'elle devenait digne d'un salon royal. Il ne lui manquait vraiment plus rien.

Remonté à bloc malgré sa nuit blanche, c'est d'un pas alerte et empli du sentiment de profiter d'un bonheur complet qu'Arthur fut de retour au château. Ne pouvant échapper au spectacle de Lancelot et Gwen enlacés dans un recoin d'escalier, Arthur en ria doucement. Pas sûr que Gaius apprécierait tout autant le spectacle quand il ouvrirait sa porte. Les deux tourtereaux n'avaient semble-t-il pas réussit à trouver la force de rejoindre la demeure de Gwen. Et réalisé sans doute trop tard que l'ancienne chambre de Merlin – que Lancelot occupait depuis son arrivée, dans l'attente de devenir chevalier – n'était accessible qu'après avoir traversé l'antre du médecin de la cour.

Décidant de faire un détour pour les laisser à leur intimité, Arthur replongea dans ses pensées. En devenant roi, il avait de nouvelles responsabilités envers Camelot. Et parmi elles, celle de se marier pour donner un hérité à la couronne. Or, Merlin pouvait l'aimer comme un fou, il ne serait pas pour autant apte à le lui offrir… du moins, pas totalement.

Il avait déjà réfléchi à tout cela depuis quelque temps. Si bien qu'il avait même déjà abordé la question avec Morgane. Bien que cela pourrait assurer quelques alliances d'importance, il était tout simplement impensable qu'il épouse qui que ce soit. Aussi pour se prémunir de toute demande d'épousailles avec une nation voisine, il n'avait qu'une alternative. Ne pas attendre davantage pour prendre une épouse et choisir cette dernière de sorte que personne ne puisse réfuter l'évidence de son nom. Sous ces critères, un seul choix s'était avéré parfait. Il devait faire de sa « petite sœur » la reine de Camelot ! Ce qui permettrait tout autant de consolider le rôle clef de Morgane au sein du royaume. Quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il serait même prêt à prendre pour héritier l'enfant qu'elle porterait de l'homme qu'elle aimerait et prendrait pour amant, ne désirant en rien partager sa couche, l'idée avait fait tout autant son chemin à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais elle avait ajouté qu'il y aurait peut-être un moyen qu'elle enfante réellement ses enfants sans qu'ils n'aient de relation charnelle, grâce à la magie.

Pour répondre à cette épineuse question, le jeune roi avait donc pour mission d'en discuter à présent avec son serviteur personnel, amant et – accessoirement – sorcier de la cour. À moins qu'il n'aille tout d'abord en parler à Gaius, vu sa difficulté à mettre la main sur Merlin. Ne le trouvant ni dans leur chambre, ni les cuisines ou la salle du trône, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Avait-il donc trop abusé du vin la nuit durant, pour se retrouver endormi dans un recoin quelconque ?

.

Arthur parcourait toujours le château sans trop savoir par où commencer ses recherches plus minutieuses, quand il aperçut au cœur de la chapelle, le chevalier Léon agenouillé auprès d'une silhouette étendue sur le marbre blanc.

Évidemment, comme à chaque fois qu'il se faisait la réflexion que tout allait enfin pour le mieux, il fallait qu'un démon ne se venge de lui en produisant un incident. Approchant d'eux, c'est une sueur froide qui le prit tout entier quand il reconnut qui était au sol.

Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'avait-il encore inventé pour lui ruiner sa journée ?

- Merlin !

À l'évidence victime d'un abus de boisson, Merlin était soutenu de tout son poids par le chevalier. Le forçant à s'asseoir à même le sol, ce dernier semblait exiger à Merlin de se taire pour boire à la place un peu d'eau de sa gourde. S'approchant d'eux, Arthur exigea de suite des explications.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Se sentant clairement pris sur le fait, Merlin murmura une réponse indistincte.

- Je n'ai rien entendu !

Sachant très bien que le jeune homme se refuserait à tout avouer si simplement, Léon prit sur lui de prendre la parole. Il en avait quelque peu assez de retrouver le sorcier à moitié évanoui, un peu partout dans Camelot.

- Sir… Parce que vous semblez alterner les rôles pour que l'on ne s'ennuie que de lassitude, Merlin vient à nouveau de faire un malaise.

- Merci, mais cela, j'ai pu le comprendre par moi-même. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est la raison de ce malaise… Et accessoirement pourquoi vous dites « à nouveau » ?

- La raison ? Vous vous moquez de moi, là !

Au regard ébahi d'Arthur face à sa réponse, le chevalier Léon en conclut que non.

Soupirant lourdement, il tâcha de garder son calme.

- Sir… La raison est qu'il travaille beaucoup trop pour son état. Mais sauf votre respect, vous semblez être le seul à ne pas le voir.

Très sincèrement, Arthur ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de remontrance. Surtout pas, après avoir combattu son propre père pour le bien de Merlin.

- Soyez plus clair.

- …

- Je précise que c'est un ordre ! Des fois que cela n'ait pas été assez compréhensible pour l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous !

Devant le regard paniqué de Merlin, une fois encore, ce fut le chevalier qui répondit, après avoir presque gémi d'impuissance devant ces deux grands idiots. Dire qu'ils étaient destinés à réunir tout Albion. Ce n'était quand même pas gagné d'avance avec eux.

- Arthur. Des fois que cela vous ait échappé, Merlin pose des charmes de protection dans tout Camelot depuis déjà un certain temps. Chacun de ces charmes lui demande une énergie conséquente qu'il peine à régénérer du fait qu'à côté, il continue : à aider Gaius dans son travail, vous seconder pour la moindre de vos tâches et d'aider quiconque vient à lui. Le nombre des sollicitations ne cessant bien évidemment pas de croître depuis que tous savent qu'avec sa magie, il peut réaliser bien plus d'aide que sans.

Arthur sentit une chape de plomb au dessus de sa tête. Car avec les nuits qu'il lui imposait depuis qu'ils avaient pris goût aux plaisirs simples de la chair, il pouvait résumer tout cela en disant que cet idiot de sorcier travaillait sans relâche jour et nuit, consacrant ses rares heures de sommeil pour la bagatelle.

- Et combien de jours pensais-tu tenir ainsi, Merlin ? Agir de la sorte est véritablement irresponsable ! Que ferions-nous en cas d'attaque, si tu étais diminué ?

- Tu te moques de moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais donné le moindre choix !

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- T'es à ce point inconscient ?

- Que…

Arthur se jugeant dans son bon droit en accusant Merlin d'irresponsabilité, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on retourne ses reproches contre lui. Ouvrant les bras en grand, il chercha un peu d'aide du côté de Léon pour comprendre de quoi on lui parlait au juste. Ayant pitié de leur ami, Merlin s'expliqua avec plus de précisions.

- Qui est celui qui a annoncé à son couronnement que la magie serait dorénavant acceptée au sein de Camelot, à la réserve qu'elle ne soit utilisée que pour faire le bien ?

- N'était-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais ?

- J'aurais préféré que tu fasses une exception de mon cas et attende un peu avant de modifier la loi aussi officiellement. Cela m'aurait ainsi permis de générer tous ces charmes de protection sans urgence. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, je me dois de les créer au plus vite et au plus complexe pour notre sauvegarde à tous ! Je ne parle même pas du fait que jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, j'ignorais complètement comment je devais seulement procéder pour agir de la sorte !

Ne pouvant nier l'indéniable, Arthur se sentit réellement cette fois-ci comme le crétin royal que son plus proche conseillé, ami et amant lui reprochait si souvent d'être.

- J'ai compris. Sir Léon, veuillez informer Sir Lancelot que dès demain matin, son roi lui imposera sa toute première mission.

- Qui consistera ?

- À suivre à la culotte l'imbécile heureux que nous avons en guise de sorcier de la cour. Il en sera de sa responsabilité de faire en sorte qu'il n'agisse plus aussi stupidement.

- Non ! Arthur !

Sachant très bien pourquoi Merlin perdait à nouveau ses couleurs, Arthur n'en fut que plus heureux. S'il y avait bien une personne qui était pire que lui et Hunith réunis concernant la santé et le bien-être de Merlin, c'était sans nul doute Lancelot. L'homme se sentait redevable depuis des années envers le jeune magicien. Il lui avait d'ailleurs suffisamment fait de reproches à son retour à Camelot, pour ne pas avoir su découvrir la magie de Merlin plus tôt, ni même présenté des excuses et remerciements publics à son serviteur pour récompenser tous ses actes passés. Il avait eu beau lui répondre que dénué de magie, il aurait eu bien du mal à être devin, cela n'avait guère suffi à le calmer. Si Merlin était tout prêt à donner sa vie pour Arthur et Camelot, Lancelot l'était tout autant pour Gwen ou Merlin. Et de cela, Arthur était heureux. Car à ses yeux, il était rassurant d'avoir l'assurance qu'il y aurait toujours des gens comme Lancelot, qui ferait passer la vie de son ange avant la sienne.

Ignorant avec machiavélisme les gémissements et suppliques de Merlin pour le faire changer d'avis, Arthur croisa une nouvelle fois le regard d'acier de son plus fidèle chevalier. Obtenant un hochement de tête pour tout accord de son ordre, il le vit alors s'éclipser.

.

Ainsi seuls, Arthur releva sans trop de mal son compagnon pour le mener jusqu'à leurs appartements. Les mêmes que lorsqu'il était prince. Il ne désirait vraiment pas s'installer dans les lieux où avait vécu son père jusqu'alors.

- Comment te sens-tu exactement, à cet instant ?

- Juste fatigué.

- Ta magie ?

- Vraiment intact, crois-moi. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je pourrais faire face à ces sorciers de l'extrême que tu sembles tant redouter.

Ne riant pas à cette remarque qui se voulait pourtant légère pour dédramatiser la situation, Arthur le déchaussa avant de le pousser à s'installer dans leur lit.

- Tu as beau penser que je suis responsable avec mon changement de loi précoce. Si tu me tenais seulement au courant de l'ensemble de tes agissements, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Tu es incorrigible et sans espoir. J'aurais dû te coller un baby-sitter bien plus tôt pour t'éviter d'agir à tes propres dépends et enfin savoir de quoi sont faites tes journées quand tu n'es pas à mes cotés.

- Dois-je en conclure que je suis de relâche pour le reste de la journée ?

Sachant que Merlin tentait encore l'humour pour échapper à la réprimande, Arthur ne le lui confirma pas. Au lieu de cela, il ôta ses propres bottes et son pourpoint en cuir, pour le rejoindre dans le lit.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas plus dormi que moi cette nuit, mais est-ce toutefois raisonnable ? Tu n'as pas d'entraînements ou de multiples réunions où ta présence serait requise ?

- Si le roi n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'il souhaite, qui l'aurait ?

- C'est un point de vue.

Amusé, Merlin prit un certain plaisir à délasser la chemise royale. Arthur devait lui concéder qu'il était devenu assez doué avec ses années de pratique en sa qualité de valet de pied. Ce qu'il découvrait depuis un moment, c'est qu'Arthur lui-même n'avait pas à lui envier sa dextérité dans l'effeuillage.

Souriant et agissant comme des gamins, ils se débarrassèrent très vite du superflu pour se glisser sans plus attendre sous les draps fins. Confectionné à partir d'un tissu rare venu d'extrême orient – cadeau d'une délégation d'un pays voisin venu signer un pacte de paix – les deux hommes ne se lassaient pas de son toucher.

Installant Merlin sur lui, Arthur laissa errer ses mains sur son dos nu. Il le trouvait toujours si maigre. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il insiste pour qu'il mange plus.

- J'ai parlé à mon père cette nuit.

- Je sais.

Par cette seule réponse, Arthur eut l'assurance que Merlin savait aussi pour sa présence dans les cachots quand il le visitait.

- Et… cela va pour toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Relevant la tête, Merlin lui offrit l'un de ses sourires qui lui traversaient le visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Arthur se sentit un peu bête d'avoir encore douté un seul instant qu'il pouvait en être autrement.

- Et donc... Tu es fatigué fatigué… ou… Il te reste quelques forces vives pour m'embrasser sans tourner de l'œil ?

- Hum... Je ne saurais décevoir les attentes de mon roi.

Amusé par cette réponse, Arthur se donna pour défi de ne pas trop abuser de sa position. Pour autant, Merlin n'était pas moins vorace que lui. Si le jeune sorcier l'embrassa avec faim, Arthur le retourna très vite pour mieux le plaquer au fond du lit. S'attaquant à la nuque offerte, il ne put retenir ses gémissements quand Merlin s'arqua pour mieux caresser de son fessier sa hampe bandée. C'était une torture de ne pas le prendre aussi vite. Mais jamais Arthur ne prendrait le risque de le blesser. Se saisissant de ses mains, il força Merlin à placer ses bras autour de l'oreiller où sa tête reposait. Tournant cette dernière pour mieux respirer, Merlin gémit à son tour. Leurs mains indisponibles, c'est de son corps tout entier qu'Arthur le caressait… Son souffle sur son cou générait tout autant de frissons le long de son épine dorsale. Ils débutaient à peine que ses sens étaient déjà saturés de plaisir.

- Arthur…

Souriant à son nom gémi dans un soupir, Arthur se pencha à l'oreille découverte pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Tu es à moi, Merlin. Rien qu'à moi.

- À toi… depuis toujours…

- Et à jamais.

Ce disant, Arthur s'insinua en son amant, les faisant tous deux gémir de son action.

- Arthur…

La supplique n'eut alors pour réponse qu'un long et langoureux rythme que le jeune roi leur imposa. Ils avaient la journée et la nuit à venir pour se reposer et profiter de leur intimité. Alors seulement, leurs obligations reprendraient leur droit. Mais pas avant. Arthur s'en assurerait.

Finalement, c'est blottis l'un en l'autre que les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle. Allongés en cuillère, Arthur ne se lassait pas de caresser inconsciemment le ventre ferme de son sorcier en un mouvement circulaire. Reposant tous deux sur un même oreiller, il embrassa de nouveau la nuque gracile, à l'endroit même où ses dents l'avaient marqué peu avant. Il espérait que cela ne faisait pas mal à Merlin. Ne désirant qu'un vrai baiser avant de s'endormir pour de bon, ce dernier se retourna dans les bras du blond. Mais au lieu d'échanger ce baiser, c'est contre son torse qu'il se nicha pour mieux s'installer. Ayant épuisé ses dernières forces dans son dernier mouvement, Merlin sut qu'il ne pourrait même plus bouger un cil si sa magie ne l'y aidait pas.

Contrairement à lui, les mains d'Arthur poursuivaient ses caresses, s'attaquant à présent à la naissance de ses reins. Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi inépuisable.

Loin d'envisager un nouveau round, Arthur appréciait plus simplement le contentement qui l'imprégnait à cet instant. Sa nuit blanche commençant à se faire ressentir sur lui aussi, il se laissait doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Il ne parlerait à Merlin de cette histoire d'héritier conçu avec l'aide de la magie que plus tard dans la journée. Il n'y avait encore aucune urgence. En revanche, il pensait qu'il était plus que temps de confier la nature exacte de ses sentiments à Merlin. Après tout, en ce début de nouvelle ère, alors que Camelot était dirigé par un nouveau roi et de nouvelles règles, il pouvait bien un peu changer lui aussi. Comme la veille avec son père, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Merlin ?

- Hum… ?

- Je t…

.

**Fin**

.

Niark ^-^

J'espère que cette petite fanfic sans action, ni rebondissement inattendue vous aura plu jusqu'au bout ^_^'' Bon, finalement, je n'ai pas réussi à rajouter plus de kawai sur la version d'origine. Ma volonté de finaliser mon explication minimaliste sur ce qui advenait de chacun des persos a pris plus de poids que je ne le pensais. Je rappellerais juste que j'étais partie sur la fin de la saison 2 pour cette fanfic, d'où l'absence de Gwain (que j'aime vraiment beaucoup suite au visionnage de la 3e saison, aussi j'espère que je lui trouverais un rôle dans une future fic ^_^)

Je vais enfin m'attaquer maintenant à « Solstice d'hiver » ! Mais comme je suis méga en galère avec mes activités professionnelles, va encore falloir attendre un tit moment son premier chapitre. Sorry pour ceux qui l'attendent U_U

Ceci étant dit, encore Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à très bientôt sur cette autre fanfic ! (Update dans 7 à 10 jours, au plus tard)

mimi yuy


End file.
